Paint it in black & white
by UshioC431
Summary: Sumika Murasame es una mujer de 25 años, exitosa en su trabajo pues es la mano derecha de Tomoe Hachisuka quien también es una excelente amiga. Sumika lleva tres años de relación con Azusa Aoi y casi ha superado su amor por Ushio Kazama quien inesperadamente salió de su vida. Su destino al parecer es pasar su vida al lado de Aoi... a menos que la vida decida traer de vuelta a Ushio
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi segundo Fanfic de esta serie (el primero que publico en esta página). Ojalá les guste. Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Sin más, l s dejo leer..._

**Capítulo 1**

-Murasame-kun, no me estás escuchando ¿cierto? –dijo la mayor mientras pisaba el acelerador

-Lo siento Tomoe, ¿de qué hablábamos? –ni siquiera traté de esconder el hecho de que definitivamente la había ignorado.

-Hablábamos de que en menos de un mes es TU aniversario.

-¿Hah? –una vez más dejo al descubierto mi falta de atención.

-De verdad no puedo creer que digas eso, ¡Eres la peor de las novias! –Dio una violenta vuelta en U, no por necesitarla, más bien por llamar mi atención.

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que cambia de novia cada dos semanas.

-¡Al menos recuerdo los cumpleaños de todas ellas! –frenó en seco y volvió a acelerar. –pero basta de esto… ¿cómo vas a celebrar tu aniversario con Aoi?

-… iremos a París. –respondí luego de un rato-

-¡Cielos! Nunca creí que irías a un lugar como ese. –palmeó mi hombro tan fuerte como le fue posible -¡Eres una romántica de clóset!

-No es eso… Aoi quiere visitar algunos edificios allá. –no es necesario ver su cara, sé que mi respuesta la ha decepcionado. ¿qué quiere que le diga? Quiero mucho a Aoi, eso debe bastar.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Fue ella quien comenzó el tema, puesto que yo no mostraba señales de querer iniciar una nueva conversación.

- Murasame-kun, ¿qué es Aoi para ti? –Sentí cómo su penetrante mirada estaba puesta en mi rostro, así que me dediqué a admirar el parabrisas del Lamborgini que mi amiga conducía.

-Mi novia.- respondí fuerte y claro, como si se tratara de responder ¿cuánto es 2+2? Y la respuesta no fuese más que un producto de la lógica y no del corazón.

-¿La amas? –esta vez tomó de mi mandíbula y me obligó a verla a los ojos.

-Eso creo…

-¿eso crees? Ya son casi tres años ¿Y dices que "eso crees"?

-… -dejé escapar un largo suspiro. –Ella es importante para mí, ella ha estado conmigo cada que la necesito, ¡por supuesto que la quiero!

-Pero sabes que no es lo mismo amarla a quererla ¿cierto?

-La quiero **MUCHO. **–así es, MUCHO, con mayúsculas, subrayado, en negritas y en color rojo ¿qué acaso no queda claro cuánto la quiero?

-…de acuerdo, no te molesto más con el tema. –Salimos del auto. –Tienes diez minutos para concentrarte en el negocio de hoy. Sabes que es de vital importancia para la empresa hacer el trato hoy mismo.

-Lo sé… y si tanto te preocupaba el trato de hoy, en primer lugar, no debiste sacar el tema de mi relación con mi novia.

-Si, si… lo siento mucho- encendió un cigarrillo que acababa de sacar de alguno de sus bolsillos.

-"Debemos considerar que las personas están cada vez más apegadas a una vida frente a un aparato con acceso a internet… crear conciencia… entonces podemos lograr que a menos un 60% de la población en general…" –Recité el discurso de memoria con las expresiones faciales necesarias para dar énfasis, convenciendo palabra por palabra a esos sujetos de que nuestra firma proveedora de variados productos deportivos y su firma de videojuegos debían fusionarse.

La idea parecía absurda, pero al ser Tomoe la persona tras esa idea, no nos dejaba otro remedio más que seguirla en sus locuras, puesto que por absurdos que fueran sus planes, de alguna manera resultaban exitosos… asuntos relacionados a la buena suerte, algo que yo no tengo.

"_Sumi-chan, yo también te amo."_ Una pesadilla de recuerdo se avecina y lo reprimo tanto como es posible y sonrío ante la persona que tengo enfrente.

-¡Sumika! – Se arrojó a mis brazos mi novia. –¿Pasó algo bueno? Es muy raro que llegues puntual a nuestras citas.

-¿Eh? -estoy embobada, debe ser que con los lentes de contacto su cara luce un poco más madura. -Ah, si… pudimos firmar el contrato y además conseguí vacaciones.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Al fin podemos hacer planes.

-De hecho ya tengo planes- en un segundo, su sonrisa cambió por una expresión solitaria. -¡Q…quiero decir! Emm, ya sabes… nuestro aniversario. ¡Quiero aprovechar mis vacaciones para viajar contigo!

-¿de verdad? –Asentí y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo. -¡Te amooo!

-ajaja…ja, yo… también.- Besé sus labios y me saben a gloria. Debe ser que en verdad la amo.

-No quiero entrar al cine. –dijo con esa expresión tierna y seductora.

-Pe…p…pero eras tú quien quería ver esta película. –No es que odie la idea de tomarla de la mano y llevarla a cualquier hotel cercano… es sólo que… no sé.

-Aoi, ¿me amas? -pregunté

-tontita, te lo acabo de decir. –y sus ojos brillan como nunca -TE AMO.

¡Al diablo con el cine!

-¿hola? –mantengo el móvil entre el hombro derecho y mi cabeza, pues mis manos están ocupadas acomodando ropa en el equipaje.

-Ah, Murasame-kun. Lamento tanto interrumpir tus maravillosos planes románticos, pero quería asegurarme de que dejaste todo en orden…

-sabes que no me atrevería a irme de viaje con trabajos pendientes en la empresa.

-Sí. Te conozco, es sólo que ayer, luego de firmar… –sé lo que dirá "me fui con una chica". -… conocí a esta chica y no revisé si todo estaba en orden.

-Tomoe-san, -me permito tomar un poco de aire para mantener la calma.

-¿qué intentas decirme?

-faltan algunos papeles…

-Bien, entonces suerte con la bancarrota.- Tratar con las estupideces de Tomoe no es uno de mis deportes predilectos.

-¿eso es lo único que dirás?

-oh, lo siento, creo que en alguna parte olvidé el "eres una idiota". –De hecho es muy brillante, así que creo que lo solucionará de alguna manera, además no quiero arruinar el primer viaje con mi novia.

-jeje… me agrada ese tono de voz. –se tornó bromista. –tu relación con Azusa-kun debe estar sobre ruedas. -me pregunto cuál es ese tono de voz del que habla.

-Hum…yo…-

-no tienes que decirme nada. Lárgate de una vez a tu maldito Francia y yo arreglaré lo de los papeles faltantes, tengo la sospecha de que cierta rubia no terminó su trabajo.

-Buena suerte con Miyako. - "… con lo bien que se llevan" pienso con sarcasmo.

-No la trago. –expresó. –te juro que si no es porque la recomendó mi padre, la tipa ya estaría de patitas en la calle.

-Es una buena chica… ahora déjame empacar de una maldita vez, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y aún debo recoger a Aoi.

-Buen viaje. –y algo me dice que del otro lado de la línea, hay una Tomoe que sonríe como si fuera mi hermana mayor, deseando lo mejor para mí.

-Gracias.

Por encima del cansancio debido a las horas de vuelo, está la promesa de un viaje inolvidable, una aventura con mi novia, la persona que me ama y que comienzo a amar.

Me aferro a su mano y dejo que me guíe hasta la habitación del hotel que ella reservó. Ignoro al tipo que carga las maletas, quien desde que entramos, no ha dejado de mirar con asco nuestras manos unidas ¿qué acaso no es ésta la capital del amor? Y amor es amor…

La beso, con una pasión desbordante, que no tengo idea de dónde surgió, que de hecho no me interesa saber de dónde surgió. Y sé que esto no será sólo una sesión de besos, ella misma lo ha demostrado, comenzando por deshacerse de su abrigo.

Por un momento creo que Paris hace milagros y que mi amor por Aoi es ya un hecho.

Tonta de mí…


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy tonta… completa y maravillosamente tonta.

Despierto como de costumbre, con el estrés de por medio. Entro a la ducha deprisa y me cepillo los dientes al mismo tiempo que enjabono mi cuerpo ¿cómo lo hago? No tengo idea.

Como parte de la costumbre, entro en mis pantys de algodón y de figuritas infantiles, nada sexys, pero muy cómodas en realidad. Luego me pongo la ropa más elegante que encontré a tientas, aunque no recuerdo exactamente dónde la encontré.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanta prisa?- Reconozco la voz de Aoi y me doy cuenta de que tiene un marcado tono de burla.

-A… Aoi, ¿qué haces en mi casa?-pregunto aún adormilada.

-¿tu casa? –Reprime una carcajada.- Mira qué poco informada estaba, nunca supe que el hotel Le Bristol fuera de tu propiedad.

"Demonios" –pienso. –"Estamos de vacaciones" - Y aún con mi ropa elegante, me recuesto al lado de mi novia, la cual por cierto se ve muy… ¿sexy? ¿encantadora? ¿tierna? ¿todos esos adjetivos y algunos más atrevidos? No tengo palabras, sólo un visible rubor en mi cara y unas enormes ganas de comérmela y no sólo a besos.

Sin darnos cuenta, la tarde ha llegado… sin embargo no hemos hecho nada en estas supuestas vacaciones.

-Lo siento amor. -Su tierna mirada de disculpa me hace ceder… al menos un par de segundos

-¿Cómo vas con tu novela? – pregunto por enésima vez, sólo para vengarme un poco de ella. Se supone que estamos de VACACIONES, en París por cierto, así que ¿por qué demonios tuvo que cargar con su PC portátil para terminar su trabajo?

-bien –dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. – Al menos ya tengo un par de párrafos completos.

-¿para cuándo debes entregarla? – mi desesperación por salir a algún lado queda impresa en la pregunta.

-en tres semanas. -

-debe ser duro ser una escritora famosa. -le recrimino.

-un poco- concedió tratando de no sonar altanera. –pero lo más difícil no es escribir o que mis lectores esperen una novela nueva cada dos o tres meses… lo complicado es tratar de escribir algo mientras me preguntan cada segundo si ya he escrito algo. –

-¡cielos! –Exclamo a modo de broma en un intento por cambiar el rumbo de nuestra conversación. -Problemas en el paraíso, y apenas llevamos unas 20 horas por aquí. –obtuve la reacción deseada: una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Sólo déjame terminar este capítulo y te prometo que exploraremos París de punta a punta.

¿Cómo negarse ante la petición de una autora de Best Sellers?

-Bien. –no tengo más remedio que sentarme en la orilla de la cama a admirar los gestos que hace cada que escribe algo, se nota que se divierte con cada libro que escribe. –Por cierto –interrumpo nuevamente su escritura. –Acerca del lugar al que querías ir… -digo a modo de pregunta.

-Ah, cierto. –su expresión indica que lo había olvidado. –Es una cena en la terraza de este hotel, los mejores escritores del mundo están invitados.

-dijiste que sólo querías ver algunos edificios, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de la cena? –pregunto con incomodidad… de haber sabido que era una cena con personas importantes, habría practicado un poco más mi francés… o al menos el inglés.

-Lo siento amor, es que quería sorprenderte… -una sonrisa llena de orgullo aparece en su rostro. –yo fui invitada como parte de esos mejores escritores del mundo… aunque de verdad quiero visitar un par de edificios de por a… -la callo con un beso.

-No tienes por qué esforzarte, tú siempre me sorprendes.

Luego de cumplir el sueño de todo turista y tomarnos fotos al pie de la torre Eiffel, caminamos un poco, por aquí y por allá.

La tomo de la mano y disfruto de la vista.  
El estilo arquitectónico de París me parece francamente envidiable, claro que en Japón no nos podemos dar ese lujo, pues debido a los continuos terremotos, nuestras construcciones deben ser más seguras que cualquier otra cosa, la elegancia queda en segundo término.

Ya tengo ganas de visitar el arco del triunfo, o el palacio de Versalles, ¡los campos Eliseos! Pero desafortunadamente salimos tarde del hotel y debemos volver en poco tiempo, hay una cena con escritores famosos que Aoi no debe perderse... sinceramente estoy más interesada en los manjares que servirán.

Un repentino flash me saca de mis ensoñaciones. La sonrisa traviesa de Aoi delata su crimen: acaba de tomarme una foto y lo peor: salgo pésima.

-bórrala.- más que exigirle, le ruego.

-NO –Sonríe. –Es la primera vez que consigo una fotografía donde tu aspecto no es para nada_cool._

-Por favor. –y justo ahora, mi comportamiento no es "cool".

-No. –Esa es su última palabra. Guarda su cámara en su bolso victoriosamente… y yo que ni siquiera luché por arrebatársela comienzo a lamentarme.

Estoy decidida a despertar pasiones, principalmente en mi novia.  
El vestido rojo de strapless es el elegido, por supuesto que los zapatos negros aterciopelados con tacón bajo, quiero verme un poquito más alta, pero no quiero verme como un titán.

Lencería sexy ¿cómo olvidarme de ella?

Maquillaje sencillo y lentes de contacto.

Mi cabello recogido es sostenido por un par de palillos.

¡Y listo! Estoy como para robarme las miradas de los invitados –quien quiera que sean.- Y por supuesto, de mi novia.

-Sumika ¿estás lista? –pregunta mi linda novia al entrar al baño, donde me estoy arreglando. Y no puede evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y poner esa mirada de deseo.

MISION CUMPLIDA

Sin embargo ella no se queda atrás.  
Su vestido negro se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, a cada curva… algo que definitivamente me está dejando sin aliento, mejor aún, quitándome las ganas de ir a la dichosa cena.  
Ella nota mis nuevos planes y antes de que yo pueda comenzar a convencerla de cualquier cosa, niega con la cabeza.

-Amor, de verdad me encantaría quedarme aquí y arrancarte ese maldito vestido. –Y yo que alguna vez la consideré tímida… -pero de verdad quiero conocer a Kazama Sensei. -lo último que escuché no hace más que petrificarme.

"Kazama" ¿De verdad dijo ese nombre?

Quizás es sólo una coincidencia, tantos Kazama que hay en el mundo… _"Si, claro."_

-Ka.. ¿Kazama-sensei? –la escueta pregunta sale de mis labios en un intento por investigar si se trata de la persona que imagino.

-Si, su nombre es Norio Kazama. -Dice entusiasmada- Gracias a él me interesé en la literatura y por fin hoy tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Su hermano… pariente directo de la causante de mis peores sufrimientos. De ese pasado que creía olvidado por completo.

Mis deseos de faltar a la cena se hacen más fuertes, pero esta vez mi libido no es la causante…

-Vamos – al parecer la emoción por conocer a su ídolo hace que pase desapercibida mi reacción. –Se está haciendo tarde.  
Camino detrás de ella, pensando que sería bueno que el mundo desapareciera ahora mismo.

* * *

Al momento tengo 8 capítulos escritos y un extra. Los publico todos de una vez y posteriormente iré actualizando capítulo por capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Pareciera que la fuerza de gravedad se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Cada paso era como entrar en un pequeño pozo de brea, me arrastraba hacia abajo, costaba despegar mi pie de ahí y caminar paso a paso hasta la terraza, donde era la cena.  
Como si quisieran impedir lo imposible.

-"¡Por Dios Sumika!" –Me gritó la razón. –"Es su hermano, no su esposo o su novio, ¡No hay ninguna razón para traerla de acompañante!" – y el pensamiento me calmó… al menos un poco. –"Pero y si… no, no, no. En verdad no hay muchas posibilidades… ella definitivamente no vendrá" –discutía conmigo misma.  
Sacudí la cabeza para pensar con mayor claridad, o mejor aún: dejar de pensar.  
Mientras, mi novia hablaba sin parar. Por cierto ¿de qué hablaba? Decidí que debía poner atención.

-…tiene una esposa preciosísima, no tanto como tú, por supuesto. –"¿quién tiene una esposa preciosa?", es lo que estuve a punto de preguntar, sin embargo la respuesta llegó sola. –Kazama Sensei es muy afortunado de tener a una belleza como ella.

-jeje. –solté una carcajada nerviosa, que fue notada inmediatamente por Aoi.

-Tranquila amor, será una linda noche. Te lo prometo.

"Ojalá".

De pronto estaba rodeada de desconocidos. Famosos críticos de literatura, aclamados escritores, renombrados coleccionistas de arte… conocidos por el resto del mundo, un montón de extraños para mí.

-Sumika- Dijo mi novia antes de siquiera tomar la copa de champagne que el mesero puso frente a ella. –¡Ahí está! –Lo señaló como niño que acaba de encontrar el regalo que le pedirá a Santa Claus las próximas navidades. -¡…me está viendo!

Asi, sin avisar, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta el lugar en donde menos quería estar: frente a Norio Kazama.

-¡HOLA! –un eufórico saludo salió de los labios de Aoi. –em… yo soy una enorme fan tuya.

-Gracias. –respondió él. -¿Con quién tengo el gusto? –preguntó con entusiasmo y sin embargo, su atención no estuvo con mi chica, sino conmigo.

-Oh, si, olvidé presentarme. –concedió una risita nerviosa. –Soy Aoi Azusa.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerla, señorita Aoi. –por una vez, volvió su mirada con ella. –Debo admitir que me encanta su literatura.

-¿Ha leído mi obra?-dijo… en realidad gritó.

-Así es. –mostró su típica sonrisa amable. –todos sus libros. De hecho espero con ansias su próximo libro.

-¿Escuchaste Sumi-chan? ¡Kazama sensei ha leído mis libros! – "Sumi-chan" … era la primera vez que me llamaba de esa manera y el que lo hiciera, inexplicablemente me dio mala espina. Además de escalofríos… ¿por qué? Nunca podré contestar esa pregunta. -¡Ah, qué grosera soy! –tomó aire y solemnemente tomó mi mano. –Ella es mi novia, Sumika Murasame.

"¡No mientas a tu novia Sumika!" ofrecí mi mano temblorosa. "Venga ¡Dile que lo conoces!" –Mucho gusto –dije en cambio con una sonrisa. –Aoi alardea mucho de su trabajo. –"¡Oh, Vamos! ¡No es momento de sonar bromista!"

-Encantado señorita Murasame. –saludó como si tal cosa... como si no me conociera. –Me encantaría platicar un poco más con este par de bellezas, pero debo encontrar a mi esposa quien probablemente está asaltando el buffet en este preciso instante.

-Claro. –sonrió complacida. –De verdad fue un placer conocerlo en persona Kazama sensei.

-Sólo Kazama. El honorífico "sensei" me da ñañaras. -dijo mientras se alejaba y Aoi sólo logró sonrojarse ante la perpectiva de tutearse con su ídolo.

El aire volvió a mí en cuanto él se marchó. Esta vez asalté al mesero del champagne y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bebí el contenido de esas seis copas que cargaba en la bandeja.

-amor. –me tiró de las orejas como toda una madre enfadada. –¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta verte beber?

-Lo siento… yo -suspiré- Yo debo… –"debo decirte algo".

-Ya sé que te sientes nerviosa porque no conoces a estas personas, -interrumpió mi momento de valentía - pero por favor trata de comportarte un poco. – de verdad estaba enfadada. -Ven conmigo y no te separes de mí.

Patética.

Así es como me veía, pegada todo el tiempo a mi novia, vigilada por ella para que no osara tomar una gota más de alcohol –cosa que no pasaría, mientras Kazama-kun se mantuviera alejado-

Resignada, escuché la música. Por una vez me sentí relajada y todo se lo debía a un par de violinistas y un flautista. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo lento de la melodía y no pude contener la ola de recuerdos...

_De verdad pensé que este el final feliz. Ese que suelen poner en todas las películas románticas, después de tantos intentos; de tantos "te amo" dichos de viva voz ella me aceptó.  
Pasé de ser la mejor amiga a la novia. Y pudo haber sido nuestro final perfecto, ¿cómo no serlo?_

- Sumi-chan, -acercó su cuerpo al mío, tanto como fue posible, tomó gentilmente mi cara con sus manos y me regaló un tímido pero cálido beso. –Yo también te amo. – dijo y yo, de sólo escucharla, me sentí en el séptimo cielo.

¿Quién podría predecir que esa hermosa escena, sería arruinada algunos segundos después?

En su bolso, un peculiar tono de celular provocó que su mirada dejara de ver mis ojos. Aún sonriente, buscó tal aparato entre las miles de cosas que guardaba.

-Lo siento, debe ser mi editor y me matará si no respondo.

-Adelante, contesta. -¿qué más me daba? Ella ya era mi novia-

-¡cielos! Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba, ¡Es mi madre! –Exclamó al ver la pantalla y luego presionó el botón verde. -¿Hola, mamá?

-"Es usted Kazama Ushio?"- por alguna cruel razón, puedo escuchar claramente lo que suena en la bocina del móvil.

-Así es. –responde con un dejo de sorpresa y un cosquilleo frío me atraviesa de la cabeza a los pies. -¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-"Hablo del Hospital Universitario. Encontramos este número en el teléfono personal de la señora Kazama…" -una lastimosa pausa que nos obligó a ambas a prepararnos para lo peor y luego continuó hablando. –"Lamento informarle que…"

Mis oídos se volvieron sordos por un momento, o eso hubiera deseado que pasara y así no me habría enterado que la chica que amaba, había quedado huérfana de padre y madre.

_Esa sonrisa en sus labios, es la más dolorosa que he visto en mi vida. Recibiendo a todos y cada uno de los dolientes desde temprano, fingiendo fortaleza como si de verdad fuera necesario hacerlo. Al final fui yo quien rompió en llanto, incluso lloré más que en el sepelio de mi madre, cinco años antes._

-Sumi-chan –tomó de mi hombro luego de que todo hubo terminado. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. –caminé tras ella hasta el patio trasero.

-Lo siento… -un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieron, a pesar de que ella aún luchaba por mostrarse  
fuerte. –Lo siento –dijo una vez más. -…

No entendí a qué se refería con decir "lo siento", ¿qué podría hacerla sentir culpable?

Eso quedó claro el día en que encontré su casa vacía, solamente dejó una nota con el mismo par de palabras, palabras que se llevaron mi mundo.

Las risas de la gente se volvieron aplausos. La música de violines y flauta había desaparecido sin que lo notara.

-Buenas noches. –Dice un hombre mayor en un inglés muy correcto. – Esta noche estamos de fiesta. Pero eso ya lo sabían. –El público concedió algunas risas. -¿Les suena el título "En el lado oscuro de la luna"?

"Demonios, sí me suena"

-Pues bien –continuó. –Esta noche está con nosotros la bellísima autora de este libro. Señorita Aoi Asuza, ¿Sería usted tan amable de acompañarme acá en este escenario? – El motivo del viaje a Paris quedó más que claro.

-Buenas noches. – saludó fuerte y claro, como si la timidez que la caracteriza nunca hubiesen existido en ella. –Me encanta estar en este lugar, rodeada de personas a quienes admiro, quienes amo y personas a quienes no conozco, pero que seguramente también me agradarán mucho. –llenó sus pulmones de aire para volver a hablar. –Cuando recibí la invitación por parte de mi editor el señor Matsuda, pensé que era una broma, más aún cuando me aseguró que mis escritores favoritos también estarían presentes. Después comprobé que era real y me vi en la aterradora necesidad de convencer a mi pareja de venir conmigo, afortunadamente consiguió vacaciones y aquí nos tienen. Debo decirlo, amo a mi novia. –Fijó su mirada en mí, quien aún procesaba su discurso. Y de pronto, las miradas de todos estaban puestas en mí.

Todas las miradas, incluso la de esa chica que dejó caer su copa y atrajo mi atención. Esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises que juré no vendría, esa que vino a acompañar a su hermano escritor y su amada esposa…

No "esa", más bien "Ella".


	4. Chapter 4

Glosario:  
**tres bien:** Expresión francesa, se pronuncia algo así como TRRA BIAeN significa "muy bien."  
**Le procope:** Restaurant francés muy antiguo. Se pronuncia "Le PRUCUOPe"  
(Les dejo las pronunciaciones pa' q se diviertan pronunciando mientras leen XD)  
**Kuro to shiro:** Literalmente blanco y negro (o "en blanco y negro") en japonés.

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarme hoy. ¿Por qué es precisamente ella? La vida se está burlando de mí, eso lo sé.

El mundo se cierra, todo oscurece.

Su mano tan cálida como siempre, sostenía tiernamente la mía. Sonreí al imaginar cómo nos veíamos en este momento.

-Ao… -Comencé a hablar mientras abría los ojos, pero no era ella.

-Sumi chan. –al verla, sentí que volvería a perder el conocimiento.

-Us… Kazama san.

-Jeje. –rió suavemente – , supongo que no volveré a escucharte decir mi nombre.

-nunca lo hice. – aclaré. –Además, creo que no tengo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Lo tienes, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga ¿no es cierto? –Por alguna razón que no quiero averiguar, siento que acaban de arrancarme varias partes vitales… el corazón, el estómago, quizá todo.

-…cierto. –comenté antes de que el silencio llenara cada hueco en esta habitación. – ¿sigues escribiendo Kazama san? –pregunté poniendo cierto énfasis en el honorífico "san"

-No. –sacudió la cabeza, como si la sola palabra no bastara. –las letras me abandonaron y tuve que dedicarme a otra cosa. –

"una verdadera lástima…" pensé. –Y… -la sílaba murió en mis labios ante la presencia de mi novia.  
-¡SUMIKAAA! –Se arrojó a mis brazos. -¿Estás bien? Cielos, sentí que se me acababa el mundo cuando te vi caer al piso. –confesó sus preocupaciones, luego tomó aire -¡Y estos malditos críticos de quinta que no me dejaron salir de ahí hasta que terminara de firmar cada libro y contestara todas sus dudas! ¿Acaso no veían lo preocupada que estaba? ¿En qué jod**do mundo vivimos que la salud de las novias está después de la chin**da etiqueta?

-Azusa- acaricié su cabeza. – Azusa… ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Ves? –me miró a los ojos y luego suspiró. –son gajes del oficio, amor.

-ejem. –se aclaró la garganta. –creo que todo está bien ahora, así que las dejo solas.

-Ah, - Aoi se apartó de mí en un salto. –lo siento por éste espectáculo, no es algo que acostumbre a hacer… es decir, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi novia. –dijo, inconsciente del indescriptible gesto en la cara de la ojigris.

-No hay cuidado. –hizo ademán de retirarse, pero mi novia la detuvo del brazo… impulsiva como ella sola.

-Oye, tu rostro me suena ¿te conozco de algún lado?

-Supongo que me parezco mucho a Norio.

-¡No me ! –al parecer, el lenguaje fino aún no había salido por completo de su ser. -¿Tu eres Ushio Kazama?

-Sí, eso creo…

-¡Me encantan tus pinturas! – ¿Pinturas? Kazama… ¿Kazama es pintora?

-Bueno – dijo asombrada. –En realidad no creí que alguien conociera mis pinturas… mucho menos que a alguien dijera que le encantan. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez.

"¡Dios mío! Ahora se llevan bien ¿qué otra sorpresa tienes para mí, destino?" –Mareada por mis propios pensamientos, me llevé a la boca un vaso de agua… no debí.

-¿Escuchaste amor? ¡Soy la primera vez de Ushio Kazama!

¡PFTTTT! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!  
Los 90 mililitros fueron esparcidos entre el buró, la cama y mi pecho.

-Jajaja. –la castaña se permitió soltar una carcajada. –señorita Aoi, su novia es muy linda. –lo dijo con tanta dulzura… de esas que derriten un alma entera. –cuídala mucho. –dicho esto, se fue.

-¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! –respondió enfadada, tal como lo esperaba.

-Estoy en problemas.

-¡Por supuesto que estás en problemas! ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la mañana en Tokio… acá son las 9… -¡Demonios! Qué tonta soy -lo siento, creo que te llamaré luego.

-¿Algo anda mal Murasame-kun? –cambió su enojo por preocupación.

-Todo. –suspiré –Ella está aquí en Paris.

-Por supuesto que está, es tu novia después de todo.

-No… no me refiero a Azusa. Es… Kazama.

-… -silencio.

-¿Tomoe?

-Si, aquí sigo… mi reina- dijo ese típico par de palabras que anteceden a un consejo o cualquier sermón. –Tu novia es Aoi ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-¿Y la amas?

-Si.

-Entonces no hay necesidad de preocuparse ¿cierto?

-ajá. –

-Ahí lo tienes, deja de pensar de más y disfruta tus vacaciones con el amor de tu vida. ¿Estamos? –advirtió.

-Eso creo. – respondí y esperé algún otro consejo por parte de mi amiga. En su lugar escuché un par de voces conocidas.

_-¿Con quién hablas? Tomoe chan, si es una de tus…  
-¡No amor! Es Murasame-kun.  
-Como sea, cuelga ya y vuelve a la cama… tengo frio.  
-ya voy._

-¿Murasame-kun?

-Sigo aquí.  
-sé feliz, sólo eso te pido… aunque también agradecería que no vuelvas a llamarme así de temprano.

-De acuerdo. Gracias. –terminé la llamada.

-¿quién era? –preguntó en cuanto salió de la ducha.

-Tomoe… ya sabes, cosas del trabajo. –mentí.

-trés bien. –expresó y luego comenzó a vestirse. –hoy iremos a desayunar con Kazama sensei. –dijo mientras evitaba sonar emocionada.

-¿Norio Kazama te invitó a cenar?

-SIII, bueno… no… yo fui quien lo invitó y él me dijo que hoy desayunará en Le procope, y que podíamos acompañarlo.

-Supongo que también irá su hermana. -dije tratando de no sonar interesada.

-sí,-respondió ansiosa- ¿No es maravilloso? –"Ni remotamente…" -nos encontraremos en quince minutos, en el lobby del hotel.

-Lo siento, no planeaba portarme como un fan pegajoso… es que de verdad esto para mí es un sueño. –Aoi se disculpó por enésima vez.

-jaja. No te preocupes. –dijo Norio. –Eres una de las fans más divertidas que he conocido. Además, yo mismo soy tu fan.

-¿Hablas de fans Norio? –se burló la esposa del escritor. –tú no tienes de esas.

-¡claro que las tengo!

-¡Nombra una! –retó.

-Tu. –Fin de la discusión marital.

Parecía un buen ambiente, lástima de lo abochornada que me sentía al estar entre ellos, quienes aún fingían que apenas me habían conocido una noche antes.

-Ushio san. –dijo mi novia ¿desde cuándo la llama por su nombre? …¿y por qué habría de importarme?

-Desde ayer quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime. –soltó la palabra con nerviosismo… o quizá sólo lo imaginé.

-Es sobre una de tus pinturas, "kuro to shiro", amé esa pintura desde que la ví. –un notable sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kazama.

-Yo… eh… -se aclaró la garganta. –la pinté pensando en la persona que amaba, -¿Por qué sus ojos se encontraron con los míos? –creí que si sacaba todo lo que sentía por ella la olvidaría… -regaló un largo suspiro al viento. –pero al parecer no pude jejeje.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Azusa muy conmovida, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla rebelde. -¿y por qué no la buscas?

-Es inútil. Ella tiene a alguien más-volvió a mirarme, al menos por un par de segundos. -...ahora mismo sólo puedo desear que sea feliz.

-No creo que sea inútil -dijo Aoi con una sonrisa. -Si de verdad la amas debes ir por ella, al menos debes averiguar si ella siente lo mismo que tú. Si al final ella no te quiere, al menos lo intentaste... ya sabes "más vale enfrentarla y arrepentirte por ello, que no enfrentarla y arrepentirte por ello"

-Tienes razón. -dijo sonriente. -quizá debo intentarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Se acabaron las vacaciones. Debía volver a Tokio lo más pronto posible… Más bien huí de París "quizá debo intentarlo" me pareció una amenaza bastante seria.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí? –fue el saludo matutino de Tomoe, quien irrumpió en mi oficina tan pronto como se enteró de mi regreso.

-trabajando. Por supuesto.

-¡NO! Sabes que no me refiero a eso –tomó tanto aire como le permitieron sus pulmones –MURASAME KUN tú pediste diez días de vacaciones, y yo te di quince días para que tú y Aoi tuvieran su tiempecito de calidad, así que una vez más ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Trabajando. –respondí una vez más, no tenía cabeza para pensar alguna otra cosa. –Azusa y yo tuvimos un excelente tiempo de calidad, además sólo volví una semana antes.

-Por favor dime que no ha pasado nada malo entre tú y tu novia.

-Entre Aoi y yo todo está maravilloso. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. –respondió dubitativa. -¿Y Kazama kun?

-Ella está bien.

-… -No hubo comentarios. De verdad odio esos silencios por parte de Tomoe pues ella siempre ha de tener la última palabra y cuando calla seguramente algo anda mal.

-¿Vas a decir algo?

-Debo irme ya. –Salió de mi oficina y mi pregunta se quedó en el aire.

_Quizá debo intentarlo…_ tres palabras tan complejas.

¿En verdad hablaba de mí?  
Las posibilidades son muy bajas. No creo haberme convertido nunca en su verdadero amor.  
Simplemente fui una es.túpida por creer su frase barata "Yo también te amo". Llegué a esa conclusión cuando me dejó, después de todo yo nunca fui su primera opción amorosa. Siempre estaba en la banca, esperando que ella me necesitara… siempre estuve dispuesta a ser la mejor amiga porque ella no me vería como nada más.  
Al final sólo eso fuimos, mejores amigas. Ella misma lo admitió en ese encuentro que tuvimos luego de mi bochornoso desmayo.

Mejores amigas.

No es que me importe. Yo ya tengo a Azusa y eso debería bastarme.

Un mensaje al móvil me confirma que ella es la persona correcta. Al menos intento creerlo.

Hola amor! Casi termino el noveno capítulo  
de mi libro ^^  
Te veo luego.  
Pd. ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?

Excelente! =D  
Ya quiero leerlo!  
Mnh nop, no me has dicho  
cuánto y eso de verdad me quita  
el sueño.

Jajaja. Te amo demasiado,  
Tanto que no lo alcanzo a decir  
en un SMS. Así de mucho 3

Ella es la correcta. Debe serlo.

Salí corriendo de mi oficina y hago que mi pulguiento Tsuru vaya casi a la velocidad de la luz. Debía verla. Me urgía verla.  
¿Qué es lo que quiere mi corazón que me obliga a hacer cosas irracionales?

Toqué su puerta ansiosamente, y en cuanto abrió la besé.

La besé como nunca. Con esas ganas de dejar mi alma entera en un beso, con esa sola intención de no pensar en nada más que en ella… y fallé.

Apenas mis labios tocaron los suyos y mi cuerpo entero gritó un desgarrado NO.  
Me separé de ella disimulando el poco gusto que tuvo mi cuerpo de tener contacto con su calidez y me encontré con su sonrisa radiante.

-¡Te amo! –grité desesperadamente en un intento más por convencerme que sí la amaba y ella me respondió con un beso. –Te amo. –dije una vez más a su oído mientras le arrancaba la ropa.  
Con cada te amo, ella sonreía y mi corazón se hacía unas tallas más pequeño… tanto, que dolía.  
Besé todo su cuerpo y cada beso sólo me traía a la mente esos ojos grises.

"¡DEMONIOS SUMIKA! ¡QUE KAZAMA NO TE QUIERE A TI!" Gritó ese pedacito de conciencia y me mató el alma.

Y volví a besar a mi novia.

-Lo siento. –dije dolida conmigo misma.

-¿por qué lo sientes? –pregunta burlona. –¿por no avisar que vendrías y luego hacer conmigo todo lo que se te ocurrió? –dejó ver una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo… eh sí… por eso. – ¿O qué le pensaba decir? "Mientras te hacía el amor, pensé en alguien más". Soy tan basura ahora mismo.

-Tonta. –besó mi frente. –Me encanta que hagas eso. Rara vez te veo así de espontánea.

-jeje. -¡Muy bien Sumika agrégale puntos a tu basurez! - Vamos, muéstrame lo que escribiste.

-me kun. ¡MURASAME KUN!

-Eh… Sí, los papeles de la publicidad… por aquí los tengo. –respondí en automático, aunque en realidad no sabía de lo que me hablaba.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza estos días? Te pregunté si habías revisado las estadísticas de los últimos tres meses, Taema se está encargando de los asuntos publicitarios.

-Estadísticas. –susurré la palabra, me sonaba tan lejana.

-No estás trabajando bien, ve a casa… vete, prefiero decir que sigues de vacaciones a admitir que sólo estás estorbando. –todo aquello lo dijo en tono de súplica más que un regaño.

-Tienes razón. –no repliqué. Sólo tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir de la oficina, pero la misma Tomoe me lo impidió.

-No puede ser. –se quebró su voz. –Eres un maldito zombi otra vez. –y sin una palabra más me cobijó en sus brazos… y yo rompí en llanto.  
No preguntó nada, probablemente ya sabía la razón de mi congoja. Sólo me abrazó hasta que mis lágrimas cesaron y no le importó que empapara su blusa de diseñador.

-Lo siento. – Dijo luego de un rato y acarició mi cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunté, se supone que era yo quien debía decir "lo siento"

-No… em… sólo no vengas este viernes. – y con ello sólo despierta mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasará este viernes? –me solté de su abrazo.

-Una reunión sin importancia. En serio, tómate libre el viernes.

Como si fuera a faltar luego de tanto misterio…

Ahí estaba yo, en la sala de reuniones ante la sorpresa de todos. Sabía por de más que Tomoe estaba hecha una furia por mi momentánea rebeldía.  
Sé de antemano que los ejecutivos me creían de vacaciones, pero ¡Cielos! ¡Sigo siendo alto mando en esta empresa! Así que no debería sorprenderles tanto el que esté aquí.

Sin embargo, yo también estoy sorprendida.  
Ahora sé por qué Tomoe se disculpó conmigo aquél día.

-Bu…buenos días. –se aclaró la garganta. –soy Ushio Kazama. –dijo su nombre lentamente y cada sílaba de su nombre se clavaba dolorosamente en mi pecho. – Agradezco que me hayan tomado en cuenta para elaborar la publicidad de sus nuevos productos. Sé que quienes se encargan de estas… cosas –dijo al no encontrar mejores palabras. -regularmente son diseñadores gráficos–Tomó aire y miró con orgullo aquellas coloridas pinturas en óleo. -Estas son mis propuestas…


	6. Chapter 6

**Extra. [POV Ushio]**

* * *

_[...]  
-¿alguna vez te has enamorado? –dijo de la nada sin soltar el control remoto.  
Y la pregunta me toma definitivamente por sorpresa. Me sonrojo sin motivo… quizás es la pena que me produce el que a mis 20 años no me he enamorado o al menos no recordar si alguna vez he sentido algo más que una simple amistad por alguien. –¡wow! –sonríe al ver mi evidente sonrojo. –cuéntamelo todo.  
-es que… - ¿y qué le cuento? "es que en mi vida me he enamorado" … o tal vez decir que estaba enamorada de algún chico del colegio.  
-Ya. –me dedica una sonrisa comprensiva. - No tienes que contármelo todo. Apenas me conoces y no es que fuésemos las mejores amigas ni mucho menos._

Por alguna extraña razón estoy aquí sentada, haciéndola creer posiblemente que estoy enamorada de alguien, todo por un es.túpido sonrojo que no sé ni de dónde salió.

-…eres mi única amiga. –confieso de pronto recordando la última frase de nuestra muy corta conversación. Y al darme cuenta de lo que he dicho, el rubor aumenta; si es que es posible. –olvida lo que te dije… es que… bueno yo no… yo no he tenido mucha vida social desde que llegué aquí.  
-jeje –amplía su sonrisa y ahora es su turno para sonrojarse. –es un placer entonces. Siempre es un placer tener amigas como tú.

El vivir con ella ha supuesto un monumental cambio a mi vida, para empezar su personalidad es completamente diferente a la mía, continuamente me vuelve loca... pero detesto la idea de vivir sola.  
El sólo pensar que vivo con una persona como ella para contrarrestar la soledad es bastante patético en realidad…

Es pensar eso o admitir que la amo.

_**Extracto de "En el lado oscuro de la luna" Por Azusa Aoi.**_

Amé el libro, de principio a fin.  
Probablemente porque siempre me traía a la mente el recuerdo de quien fue alguna vez mi novia… aunque nuestro noviazgo duró apenas unos días por culpa de mi inmadurez. La dejé luego del sepelio de mis padres. No quería que viera día a día mi dolor, no quería que sufriera por eso. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto me costó escribir ese par de palabras en una pobre nota!

"Lo siento" ¿cómo poder describir todo mi sentir en un pedazo de papel? Y sin embargo esas fueron las únicas palabras que logré escribir antes de marcharme.  
Intenté por todos los medios de olvidarla, pero nada resultó efectivo.  
Resultaba odioso... más bien doloroso despertar cada mañana, luchar por distraerme un poco y con ello sacarme su recuerdo.  
Y fue precisamente por distracción que terminé leyendo uno de tantos libros que mi hermano usaba como referencia para escribir los propios.  
Cada línea de aquél volumen se volvió mi refugio personal, no era un libro de los que suelen alabar los críticos, pero había algo en él, algo agridulce en la historia… una protagonista que me sonaba tan similar a aquella que permanecía en mis recuerdos, –al menos así lo imaginaba– que me hacía adicta a leerlo una y otra vez... y cada vez que lo leía, mi alma se sentía aliviada, así que ¡Definitivamente tenía que conocer a la autora!

"¡Paris!" Dijo Norio agitándome en la cara una invitación a un evento, el cual no me interesó ni un poquito… hasta el momento en que leí el nombre de la autora de mi ahora libro predilecto.

Y ya en París, en el lugar del evento, mientras buscaba cualquier oportunidad de buscar a la chica y saludarla, fuí interceptada por mi hermano.  
-No te recomiendo que la saludes. –dijo Norio muy nervioso luego de volver del buffet.

-Pero ¿qué sentido tendría haber viajado hasta acá si no voy a conocerla? –reproché con un puchero.

-Puedes saludarla después, quizá cuando termine la celebración, ahora mismo está muy ocupada. –respondió tan tranquilo como pudo permitirse, así que cedí.

Veinte minutos después pude conocer su rostro, el rostro de aquella mujer cuya literatura me había fascinado. No parecía muy agraciada, sin embargo tenía ese toque intelectual que le daba cierta presencia. Contó un par de cosas graciosas y luego confirmó las sospechas del público acerca de su homosexualidad justo como la de las protagonistas de su libro.

Y… señaló a su novia.

¿Es la vida tan cruel como para jugarme semejante broma?

Sumika estaba al centro de la sala, confirmando con su nerviosismo que ella era esa novia. Quería salir huyendo de ahí, si no lo hacía seguramente todo mundo podría ser capaz de escuchar los latidos tan acelerados de mi corazón. Pero al primer paso que di hacia atrás, mi copa de vino resbaló de mis manos. La persona por quien menos quería ser vista fue precisamente la que clavó su mirada en mí. ¡Demonios! No recordaba lo mucho que dolía estar frente a ella…

Su repentino desmayo no me dio oportunidad a detallar lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido rojo, sin sus lentes, con el cabello recogido… de acuerdo ¡Si la detallé mucho más que lo suficiente!

¡Tan cerca y tan lejos! aún con mi mano sosteniendo la suya sé que no existe un solo lazo que nos conecte. Su mano... ese es el único contacto al que tengo derecho y eso porque está dormida. Y el ser capaz de tomar su mano hizo que valiera la pena el haberme ofrecido a cuidarla mientras la escritora terminaba su discurso.

¡Cómo dolió escuchar mi apellido en sus labios! Decir que seguíamos siendo mejores amigas fue todo un reto, sólo para amarrarme a una pequeñísima esperanza de tener algo que ver con ella, porque al parecer mi lugar en su corazón ya no existía, era de esa mujer que entró de pronto y la llenó de besos…  
Resultó muy claro que Sumi-chan ya era parte de otro mundo, uno al que yo no estaba invitada.

… y sin embargo no pude retirarme sin mencionar esa lindura que tanto amaba en ella.  
"señorita Aoi, su novia es muy linda. Cuídala mucho." Salí de ahí antes de que cualquier lágrima se atreviera a asomarse, fui yo quien la sacó de mi vida ¿Cómo pretendía llorar ahora?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6. [POV Ushio]**

* * *

Mis pinturas siguen sin venderse y el trabajo de publicidad que me ofrecían era la oportunidad perfecta para independizarme de una buena vez, de no esperar a que mi hermano deposite "secretamente" unos miles de yenes en mi cuenta bancaria a fin de que no muera de hambre.  
¿La publicidad iba de videojuegos o productos deportivos? No estoy segura, sin embargo yo quería el trabajo fuera lo que fuera.

Lo que menos esperaba de la entrevista era encontrarme nuevamente con Sumika… sin embargo agradecí verla sin Aoi-san a su lado. Su cara sorprendida fue algo realmente adorable, de no ser porque yo también estaba sorprendida, quizás me habría dado tiempo para mirarla un poco más. Además, si seguía viéndola, tal vez comenzaría a babear o balbucear y ¡Adiós trabajo!

-Bu…buenos días. –¡Sabía que iba a tartamudear! –soy Ushio Kazama. –Tomé aire a fin de recuperar un poco la serenidad – Agradezco que me hayan tomado en cuenta para elaborar la publicidad de sus nuevos productos. Sé que quienes se encargan de estas… cosas regularmente son diseñadores gráficos– "Aquí vamos mis amores, no me decepcionen" les dije con telepatía a mis pinturas. -Estas son mis propuestas…

Hablé con coherencia, y aún así me perdía de cuando en cuando mirándola. Detallando cada gesto, grabando en mi memoria cada mínimo movimiento que pudiera hacer.  
Y al final, no supe cómo fue que terminé de exponer mis ideas. ¿Fui clara al hablar? ¿o acaso he logrado hacer el ridículo de mi vida?

Pero al parecer todo marchó bien... ellos han dicho que sí.

Estuve sentada en el mismo sitio por un largo rato. Todos los ejecutivos han salido a tomar café, quizá algunos de ellos discuten acerca de sus aburridas vidas llenas de golf y buscan alguna que otra idea acerca de cómo llenarse aún más sus bolsillos de billetes. No lo sé... En mi mente sigue rondando el recuerdo de su rostro, ese delicado rostro con una linda expresión de sorpresa ante mi presencia.

-¿Kazama sensei? -la secretaria me sacó de mis pensamientos. – ¿tiene algún otro asunto en la sala de reuniones?

-Oh. –sacudí la cabeza. –No, no los tengo. –me levanté del cómodo asiento de piel y recogí mis cosas. –Sólo me perdí en mi mundo… lo siento, ya mismo me retiro.

-No se preocupe. –salí de ahí sin esperar alguna otra palabra por su parte.

Una sonrisilla rebelde aparece en mi cara.  
La sola perspectiva de que de ahora en adelante podré verla me anima. No había planeado volverla a ver, pero ¡Qué más da! Si la vida te da limones…  
La puerta automática del edificio, similar a la de los supermercados, se abre para mí. Sonreí nuevamente: a partir del lunes trabajaré en esta empresa.

-Te veo en la noche. –Los planes de esa chica me golpean justo en el rostro… o debería decir que en el corazón.

-Nos vemos Azusa. –responde la más alta y posteriormente le regala un corto beso en los labios.

La bella imagen me aflige, mi juguetona frase en aquél restaurant martillea en mis sienes. Pero ¿Cómo demonios intentar algo si se nota que su corazón ya tiene dueña? En lugar de suspirar, me despido de ambas.

-Murasame san. -¡qué extraño suena ese nombre saliendo de mi boca! –la veo el próximo lunes. –ella sólo asiente. –señorita Aoi… -hago una reverencia y me dispongo a marcharme.

-Sumika. –dice Aoi. –no me dijiste que Ushio-san trabaja contigo.

-Es que acabamos de contratarla. –se excusa. –¿no es así?

-así es. –respondo con una débil sonrisa, la única que soy capaz de mostrar.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó emocionada. –esto es genial.

-Sí, eso creo. –dije sólo por hacer eco a su conversación, pero de ninguna manera pienso quedarme a comprobar que ellas dos se ven muy bien juntas. -…me encantaría quedarme a platicar, pero tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. –ahora soy yo quien se excusa. –Hasta pronto.

-¡Hasta luego!- escuché a lo lejos mientras caminaba y rezaba porque algún taxi apareciera pronto.

"Debería renunciar… aún es tiempo" El pensamiento parpadeaba en mi mente, pero luego era contrarrestado por otro más optimista. "Si trabajas ahí podrás verla tan seguido como puedas… y quién sabe, tal vez recuperen su amistad"

-¡Hey! – el rumbo de mis pensamientos es interrumpido por una hermosa rubia.

-Lotte-chan… -dije en un susurro. –lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

-Muy bien, entonces me veré forzada a repetir mi pregunta ¿qué tal tu entrevista de trabajo?

-¡Genial! –forcé la emoción. –Me contrataron.

-Uh, por ese tono creo que no te fue tan genial.

-Es que estoy nerviosa… -al menos lo de estar nerviosa es verdad. –es un proyecto muy complicado. - me hundí en el sofá

-Complicado o no, me da gusto que hayas vuelto a Japón… Ahora ven y siéntate. Te encantará lo que preparé para comer.

-¿Lotte-chan cocinando? Supongo que debo preparar los medicamentos para el estómago.

-JA JA. Me encantan tus bromas. –dijo con sarcasmo. –Ahora mi amor, ven a comer.

-Voooy. –Me uní a ella en la mesa. -¡Y no me digas "mi amor", que tú y yo no somos nada!

-Para la prensa Alemana lo somos. –ofreció una sonrisa infantil. –además vivimos juntas, ¿no crees que les damos suficiente material a los paparazzis?

-Como sea. –tomé mis palillos y me acerqué al plato de ramen que esperaba por mí. –Itadakimasu. – los fideos me saben a gloria a pesar de estar a medio cocer. –Además, no entiendo tu necesidad de decirle al mundo que tú y yo tenemos algo.

-Nada le da más publicidad a una modelo que una vida escandalosa.

-¡Pero por supuesto! –grité con sarcasmo. –una lesbiana da demasiado de qué hablar en el mundo del espectáculo.

-Tú lo has dicho. –respondió cínicamente y volvió a atender sus fideos tibios, la cocina en realidad no es su fuerte. –así es como los ojos del mundo me siguen cuando no estoy en alguna portada.

Charlotte Munchausen… es todo un caso de persona, por su belleza natural e influencia de su madre ingresó al modelaje apenas nació, literalmente, pues hizo comerciales de marcas de pañales. De ahí en adelante ese ha sido su único trabajo.

Terminada la cena y lavados los platos, me retiré a mi habitación. Mi cabeza estaba cansada de pensar, así que me quedé dormida tan pronto caí en la cama.  
Y ahí, en mis sueños fui capaz de tocarla, de decirle que la amaba… que nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Es ahí, en mis sueños cuando recuerdo mi necesidad de verla.

La decisión está tomada: no renunciaré al trabajo así tenga que verla junto a su novia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 [POV Ushio]**

* * *

Llegar a la empresa me supuso todo un reto.  
El reto consistía en estar ahí, en ese lugar en el que ella tambien estaría. ¿La saludaría? Y si la saludaba, ¿qué cara pondría yo para decir un simple hola?

A final de cuentas me las arreglé para entrar al lugar, una chica me guió hasta mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, las cosas estaban resultando más sencillas de lo que imaginé y por el momento no me había encontrado ni una sola vez con ella. Y quizás sería mejor no encontrarme con ella…

El trabajo era sencillo: yo pintaba algo referente al tema y después algún fotógrafo profesional tomaría la imagen con su cámara cuantas veces fuera necesario. Y después harían carteles... o lo que vayan a hacer.  
A pesar de que mis propuestas resultaron aceptables, ellos querían algo un poco diferente, por ello me encontraba en ese lugar, acondicionado como un taller de pintura para que yo hiciera el trabajo pertinente.

Ahora bien, llevo dos horas frente al lienzo en blanco ¿qué demonios se supone que debo pintar?

-¿Todo bien, Kazama-kun? –Tomoe Hachisuka pregunta sin pasar de la puerta.

-No… es decir sí. – miento. –como sea ¿también trabajas aquí? –por una vez me doy cuenta que ella está en el mismo edificio que yo.

-No tanto como trabajar, pero sí. –entró a mi improvisada oficina y caminó hasta quedar justo a mi lado. - De hecho, el viernes pasado nos vimos en tu entrevista frente a todos los ejecutivos.

-¿Es cierto? –me siento tan tonta ahora mismo. –no lo recuerdo, quizá fueron los nervios.

-Probablemente… -se rascó la barbilla. –Debo suponer que si no notaste mi presencia, tampoco notaste la presencia de cierta ex mejor amiga tuya.

-Em… -¿debo mantener la mentira? Creo que sí. -¿Sumi-chan estaba ahí?

-Si, ella estaba a un lado mío. –

-Wow, creo que sí estaba muy nerviosa. Jeje… ¿Dónde está ella? –pregunté casualmente.

-probablemente revisando las estadísticas de los últimos dos meses. ¿quieres ir a saludarla?

-¡NO! –creo que me exalté un poco. –quiero decir, no ahora, tal vez en un rato más.

-De acuerdo. –caminó hacia la puerta. –Te dejo entonces a solas con tu arte… ¿Kazama-kun? –dijo antes de salir.

-¿Si?

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, me alegra mucho.

-A mí también Hachisuka-san.

-Llámame Tomoe, seguimos siendo amigas ¿no es así?

-Si. –satisfecha con mi respuesta, salió de mi lugar de trabajo.

Pasó otro par de horas y el lienzo aún seguía en blanco… Decidí entonces que en las siguientes dos horas pasaría exactamente lo mismo, así que salí a tomar aire fresco.  
Y a desayunar algo.  
-Ah, Ushio. –dijo la chica al verme.

-Hola… em -¿cuál era su nombre?

-Miyako Taema. –se presentó. –Sólo por esta ocasión perdonaré el hecho de que no conozcas mi nombre. –dijo y realmente pareció muy altanera. –Pero que no vuelva a suceder.

-Sí, lo siento. –cedí apenada

-JAJAJA. –soltó una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de varios trabajadores. –Era broma, sin embargo creo que al menos deberías conocer el nombre de la persona que se tomó la molestia de llamarte para ofrecerte un trabajo ¿no lo crees?

-Sí y aún no le agradezco lo suficiente por ello Miyako-san.

-Es Miyako-sama para ti.

-Ja. –sonreí ante el pensamiento de llamarla de esa forma. –Entonces muchas gracias, Miyako-Sama.

-creo que me agradas. –me ofreció una sonrisa sincera. –ahora acompáñame. –Bien, podía desayunar en cualquier otra ocasión. Caminé detrás de ella.

-Aquí es. –señaló una oficina. –supuse que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar tu trabajo. Así que Miyako-sama te hará el favor de conseguirte un poco de ayuda.

-gracias. –exclamé aliviada.

-Sí, sí… -ahora permíteme. -¿Murasame-San? –abrió la puerta sin tocar. –necesito un poco de tu tiempo.

-adelante. –escuché su voz venir desde dentro.

-Ya oíste, -dijo la rubia. –adelante. –jaló de mi brazo y me arrastró dentro de la oficina. –Necesito que le des un par de ideas a esta chica acerca de la campaña de nuestros nuevos productos. -¡trágame tierra! ¡Trágame ahora mismo!

-De acuerdo. –dijo fácilmente y me señaló un asiento.

-La dejo en tus capaces manos, yo debo ir a pelear un momento con la jefa… -salió y cerró la puerta…

¿y ahora…?

-Bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿eh? –la pregunta no fue procesada adecuadamente en mi cabeza. –ah… es sólo que no sé exactamente qué es lo que debo pintar.

-jeje –no esperé ese par de carcajadas. –en realidad si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tampoco tendría ni una sola idea de cómo hacer un solo cartel. Creo que por eso prefiero revisar las estadísticas de la empresa y dar discursos rebuscados, tener imaginación no es lo mío.

-Tampoco es lo mío. –me sorprendió la facilidad con que la conversación comenzaba.

-¿Bromeas? –dijo mirándome fijamente. –no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien más creativo que tú.

-¡Sumi-chan! Haces que me sonroje. -¿he dicho "Sumi-chan"?

-Es la verdad. –dijo pasando por alto mi metedura de pata. –ahora, permíteme mostrarte los nuevos productos que manejaremos.

Esperaba algo más lindo, pero sólo eran un montón de protectores corporales. Hablo de espinilleras, coderas, petos…  
Al ver mi expresión, Sumika sólo sonrió.

-Hacemos lo posible porque estas cosas –agitó en su mano una concha protectora* -sean cada vez más estéticas, sin embargo debemos mantener como prioridad la protección de quien las usa. ¿Sabías que una guantaleta como esa llegaba a pesar unos 400 ó 500 gramos? ¡El pobre karateca terminaba más cansado de cargar con esas cosas que del propio ejercicio! –Sonaba tan entusiasmada, que yo sólo me limitaba a mirar.

-eres tal y como te recuerdo. –mi pensamiento fue dicho en voz alta.

-gaaah. –se sonrojó ante el comentario. –yo, lo s…

-¡Ni se te ocurra disculparte! –la reté.

-¿Murasame kun? –dijo Tomoe luego de tocar un par de veces la puerta.

-Sigue.

-Gracias. Ah, Kazama-kun, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Tamao-san me trajo, -expliqué. –dijo que tal vez Murasame san podría darme algunas ideas.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. –sonó algo molesta.

-¿Está mal que yo esté aquí? –pregunté ante tal molestia.

-No, claro que no Kazama-kun.

-La cosa es que ellas dos se odian. –se burló. –tú sólo ignóralas, Kazama. –sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y lo demás desapareció.  
Nos quedamos en silencio, justo así, mirándonos a los ojos… pudieron ser sólo un par de segundos, pero para mí fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. –Ahm. –apartó la mirada. -¿Necesitabas algo Tomoe?

-Ah, sí. –se aclaró la garganta. –em, tu madre dejó una nota en recepción y como soy alguien sin demasiado quehacer vine personalmente a entregarla. –entregó un vistoso sobre estampado en flores de diversos tamaños y colores.

-¿Tu padre se volvió a casar?

-Si, hace casi dos años… con Noe-san.

-¡No es cierto! –Exclamé incrédula. -¿con esa vecina tan simpática?

-La misma.

-¡Vaya! La de cosas que me he perdido… -no pude evitar ese dejo de nostalgia en mi voz. –creo que debo irme a rayonear unos cuantos lienzos, -hice una excsa para salir de ahí. –gracias Murasame-san.

-Sumika… o Sumi-chan, puedes llamarme así, -sugirió. –Después de todo, seguimos siendo mejores amigas.

-Bien, entonces te veo luego Sumi-chan.

-Cuando quieras. –lo dijo de forma tan amable… ¡Tuve que cruzar los brazos para no abrazarla ahí mismo!

Volví a casa con un corazón más ligero. El viaje de vuelta me resultó tan corto, más que caminar, floté sobre el pavimento que pisaba.  
Y es que nunca imaginé que algún día volvería a hablar con ella, no creí que pudiéramos pasar de un simple "hola" y "adiós".

Ahora el panorama me resulta enormemente esperanzador. Ella y yo después de todo sí podemos volver a ser amigas.

* * *

***Concha protectora:** Es un tipo de protector fabricado especialmente para proteger el miembro masculino más sensible. Se utiliza sobre todo en deportes rudos (Karate Do, Tae Kwon Do, Football, etc.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Desperté presa de sus dulces besos, tratando de corresponderlos adecuadamente y sonreí vagamente.

-¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Aoi luego de entregarme una taza de café.

-Como nunca. –al menos eso es verdad. Dí un pequeño sorbo a la humeante bebida.

-Entonces debo suponer que las cosas están yendo bien en tu trabajo ¿me equivoco? –esboza una sonrisa y yo sólo atiné a imaginar todas aquellas conversaciones que tuvimos cierta pintora y yo, o esa vez en la cafetería, que derramé mis fideos en mi pantalón y ella tomó varias fotografías con su teléfono, o cuando…

-muy bien. – alejé aquellos pensamientos y respondí.

-¡Debe ser genial trabajar con Ushio san! –exclamó emocionada. –Por cierto, encontré en internet que se mudó a vivir con su novia. – millones de alfileres clavándose en mi pecho…

-¿Tiene novia? – traté de sonar normal.

-Sí. Creo que escuchó mi consejo y consiguió a su chica. –dijo orgullosa.

-Eres una excelente persona. –digo a pesar mío. –… creo que debo arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

Aún había tiempo, podía quedarme en cama un poco más, sin embargo el rumbo de la conversación estaba destinado a lastimarme de mil maneras diferentes. Una vez más huía de lo que Kazama significaba realmente para mí.

-Debe ser lindo ¿no crees? –expresó de pronto.

-¿El qué? –pregunté sin prestar atención, mientras buscaba algo de ropa entre las cosas de Aoi.

-Vivir juntas. –

-Yo… eh… -ese par de sílabas son suficientes para traer la desilusión a la mirada de mi novia.

-sólo era un pensamiento. –deja ver una sonrisa débil que me hace sentir la peor persona del mundo. –no quise decir que…

Un profundo silencio llenó la habitación. "¡Cobarde!" Podría vivir con ella, volver a enamorarme de ella y echar en el olvido a Kazama… sin embargo una parte de mí se aferra a cualquier falsa esperanza.

-Debo irme. –por costumbre besé sus labios y marché de su casa.

"Novia." Suspiré. "Ushio Kazama tiene novia." Eché a andar mi auto rumbo al trabajo con tal pensamiento en mente.

* * *

-Buenos días Murasame-kun –entró con una sonrisa sospechosa. – Dime ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

¿Planes para esta noche?

-Si. –respondí luego de analizar la pregunta un poco. –definitivamente. –aclarar un par de cosas con mi novia merecía llamarse PLAN.

-¡Pues no me importa! –golpeó la mesa. –Te necesito en una pequeñita reunión social a la cual fuimos invitadas. De vez en cuando necesitamos este otro tipo de reuniones para conseguir más socios. –dejó caer un papel arrugado con una dirección anotada en él.

-Lo siento Tomoe, pero hoy no será posible. –expresé con cierto desgano.

-¿ocurrió algo?

-Creo que Azusa está triste… y es por mi culpa. –sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima aparece y recorre mi mejilla hasta caer.

-¿Has intentado llamarla por teléfono y disculparte?

-Lo haré en un rato… -presioné mis sienes con mi mano.

-Hazlo de una vez. –palmeó mi hombro. –incluso puedes invitarla a la reunión y no sé… tal vez hasta puedan tener una apasionada noche de reconciliación.

Reconciliación.

¿Es eso lo que quiero? Ni siquiera sé si merezco estar a su lado. Supongo que no la merezco; no si la persona que acude a mis pensamientos es otra.

Sin embargo sé que no deseo estar sola en esta vida y Aoi se ajusta perfectamente en el rol de una persona a quien puedo llegar a amar.

-¿Hola? –respondió luego de un par de timbres.

-Azusa… -dije en un suspiro. –Yo…

-Si es por lo de esta mañana, no te preocupes. Ya te dije, sólo era un pensamiento, sé que no eres de las personas que le gusten los compromisos.

-De todas formas debo disculparme contigo. Lo siento Azusa. –Hice una reverencia como si la tuviera frente a mí. –te lastimé y eso no es lo que hacen las novias.

-¿Sabes algo que sí hacen las novias? –la pregunta me sorprende y más aún el tono alegre con el que expresó tal pregunta.

-No, -confesé. -¿Qué hacen?

-Son muy amables, se preocupan por su pareja y se disculpan… -soltó una suave carcajada y el sonido me hace sentir aliviada. –justo como tú.

-Azu…

-Te amo.

-Yo también. –respondí suavemente. Al fin y al cabo estoy determinada a amarla algún día.

-Te mando un enorme beso, -dijo luego de un suspiro. –atrápalo y ponlo en tu boca. –colgó.

Aliviada ante la fácil reconciliación, encendí la computadora e inicié mi día de trabajo.

Correos, miles de correos que contestar y mucho más spam por eliminar. ¿Cómo es que no se terminan nunca? Bastaron algunos clics para seleccionar todo aquello que debía borrar. Lo difícil venía ahora que tenía que leer aquellos con un letrero de "urgente".

La mayoría eran reuniones importantes en las sucursales de algunos distritos del país, la parte de urgente terminaba siendo sólo un añadido a fin de que los leyera.

¿Por qué la palabra reunión me hacía sentir que había olvidado algo?

-Como sea… -me dije a mí misma y volví a mi trabajo… al menos lo intenté, pues al momento de enfocar mi vista nuevamente en el monitor, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Buenos días Sumi chan. –asomó su cabeza la única persona capaz de llamarme de esa forma.

-Hola Kazama. –hice la invitación con la mano para que entrara. -¿se te ofrece algo?

-nop –sonrió brillantemente. –sólo estoy tomando un descanso y decidí visitarte. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

-No mucho en realidad. – "Sólo me falta responder unos treinta correos-e, pero nada que no pueda dejar para otra ocasión" -¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo?

-En realidad todo va muy bien. Ayer por la tarde Hachisuka san aprobó un par de mis pinturas, con esas y sólo me faltan otras cinco y mi trabajo estará terminado. –Cinco más, podría ser demasiado pronto, si termina con ellas, no habrá motivos para venir a la empresa…

-¿y qué piensas hacer después? – No es que quisiera saberlo. Pero… sí quería saberlo en realidad.

-No lo sé. – se hundió en el asiento pensativa. – ¿Pintar tal vez? –después se quedó en silencio, viendo todo y nada a la vez. – O quizás lo intente una vez más con la literatura. Lo importante es que esta vez tendré más estabilidad económica.

-¿y qué dice tu novia al respecto? –pregunté con la naturalidad que me fue posible.

-¿Lotte-chan? –noté cierto sonrojo detrás de su risa traviesa. –No, ella…

-¿Invitaste a Azusa? – Tomoe entró sin previo aviso y con ello interrumpió el diálogo.

-Diablos –tomé mi móvil y comencé a marcar – ¡Lo olvidé! Me sentí toda aliviada luego de que me disculpó por mi estupidez y… lo siento, ustedes no quieren escuchar mi monólogo.

-Debo irme. –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Nos acompañarás esta noche, Kazama-kun? –preguntó Tomoe. Cualquier cosa que haya respondido, no la escuche, pues en ese momento mi novia respondió con un feliz "hola"

* * *

En este momento podría estar en casa jugando en la X-box, o quizá de visita en casa de mi padre junto con todos mis hermanos, mejor aún, dormida.

¡Pero no! Estoy en una _reunión informal_, donde los estirados hombres de traje beben vino, comen manjares caros y cuentan malos chistes. Lo soportaría si al menos Aoi estuviera aquí haciéndome compañía… al menos me regañaría cada vez que hago una mala cara ante los comentarios tontos del sujeto que tengo frente a mí.

-¿me disculpan un momento? -busqué una oportunidad para escapar, si no lo hacía, seguramente comenzaría a ofender personas a diestra y siniestra- debo ir al tocador.

-Adelante. –hago una débil reverencia con la cabeza y me marcho de ahí, con toda la intención de buscar a Tomoe. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido esta mujer? Sería más fácil encontrarla si respondiera el teléfono, pero dudo que lo haga, si no respondió mis 30 llamadas y 25 mensajes de texto que le he enviado en los últimos veinte minutos, dudo mucho que lo haga ahora.

Esta definitivamente era una reunión rara. Hombres y mujeres vestidos con la mejor etiqueta en un lado y al otro lado ¡un casi completo libertinaje!

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez encontraría a mi presa en el lado del libertinaje.

Revisé cerca de la piscina y sólo pude ser capaz de revisar los esculturales cuerpos de algunas invitadas… bien, quizá debo quedarme un poco más, sólo por si aparece cerca de la chica del bikini de lunares.

-¿Sumi chan? –una voz lejana me desconcentró de aquél espectáculo visual.

-¿eh? –hasta ese momento mis neuronas vuelven a funcionar correctamente. –Kazama. –exclamé sorprendida. –No esperaba verte por aquí.

-Hachi-san dijo que era necesario que viniera… aunque en realidad no entendí bien porqué. –miró alrededor. –¿vienes sola?

-Ah, sí. Azusa tiene una reunión con su editor y no pudo acompañarme. –debo preguntarlo, sólo por pura curiosidad, no es que me importe… –¿tu vienes sola?

-No exactamente. –Me permití adivinar: es esa Lotte nosequé de quien habló esta mañana.

-Voy por algo de beber. –la pregunta adecuada era ¿con quién? Pero me sentí abrumada sólo con pensar en la respuesta, además en realidad sí tenía sed. –¿Te traigo algo?

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento. –asintió.

-Murasame san. –me saludó la rubia que asaltaba la bandeja de los canapés.

-Hola Taema san ¿También fuiste arrastrada a esta... –no encontré un adjetivo adecuado– esta cosa?

-Si, al parecer Hachisuka iba a sentirse sola entre tanta sangre heterosexual y decidió hacernos venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano. –¡Sabía que había algo raro con esta supuesta reunión! Espera…

-¡¿Tú no eres hétero?! – Dije tan alto como me permitieron mis cuerdas vocales y mis pulmones…

Miyako no fue capaz de darme una respuesta, pero los diferentes tonos de rojo que desfilaron por su cara respondieron mi muy impropia pregunta.

Debía cambiar el tema, de lo contrario ella encontraría la forma de vengarse de mi reciente metida de pata. –¿Has visto a Tomoe?

-Em, sí… hace un momento me topé con ella en el baño.

-Veo… bien, creo que la buscaré y después me iré a casa. – Pero primero debo despedirme de Kazama. Te veo el próximo lunes.

-Si, hasta el lunes. –respondió aún nerviosa.

Oficialmente diré que me fui porque había descubierto el engaño de Tomoe. La versión extraoficial resulta muy dolorosa y no es como si fuera a admitir que tenía celos… porque no los tengo.

No tengo celos de esa chica que de pronto ha abrazado por la espalda a Kazama y la besa en la mejilla. Tampoco es como si me enfureciera el hecho de que aceptó el ponche que la ojiverde le ofreció cuando a mí me dijo que no quería beber nada.

Mucho menos me entristece hasta el fondo de mi alma el encontrar que mis predicciones son ciertas: esa chica es la viva imagen de un ángel… nada parecido a mí.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía por qué despedirme de nadie.

Salí de ahí tan pronto como me fue posible.

El frío de la noche me abriga mientras camino. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no caminaba a solas con mis pensamientos? El constante timbre del móvil resultó un cómodo acompañante.

Ya lo había decidido. Kazama no sería más que una amiga y la persona que permanecería a mi lado sería la misma que me ha acompañado los últimos tres años y medio.

Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir dolor cada vez que recuerdo su fácil sonrisa ante la presencia de la otra chica.

Tal vez… tal vez alejarme de ella sea la mejor opción después de todo. Estuve bien estos últimos años, cuando ella desapareció completamente de mi vida, puedo volver a estarlo.

El suave olor de un césped nocturno me dio la bienvenida en cuanto entré al parque. ¿He caminado tanto?

Ni siquiera me preocupo en preguntarme en qué parte del mundo me encuentro ahora, sólo me recuesto en el pasto, bajo un árbol frondoso que cubre la tenue luz de la lámpara más cercana.

Cierro los ojos e intento no pensar en nada. No hay éxito. Su rostro aparece una y otra vez. Hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarme en cualquier cosa, por ejemplo el color verde, así es, ¡Color verde! O cualquier maldita cosa que sirva para no recordar cada mínimo detalle de ella.

Mis ideas absurdas tienen resultado, todo es verde en mi cabeza, puedo incluso imaginar miles de listones verdes cayendo del cielo. Árboles adornando la ciudad y regalando a la humanidad el tan preciado oxígeno para respirar… creo que ya estoy loca.

De pronto tengo la sensación de que alguien se acerca. Quizá sea un policía, debería irme pronto.

Abrí los ojos y la encontré sentada junto a mí.

-Sumi chan. –parecía aliviada. –te estaba buscando… en este momento debes tener unas cincueta llamadas perdidas de mi parte –escondió su móvil y sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. Mientras tanto yo sigo pensando que estoy loca.

Porque es simplemente una locura creer que mis manos fueron hasta su rostro y lo tomaron delicadamente, que mi cabeza se levantó de su comodidad en el pasto para acercarse a ella y… que mis labios buscaron los suyos desesperadamente y que ellos correspondieron de la misma manera.

Es una locura.

* * *

_Hasta aquí los capítulos que tengo escritos. Actualizaré el fic en cuanto tenga listos los nuevos capítulos. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc son bienvenidos (En tanto no sean ofensivos). Muchas gracias por leer. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Siento la tardanza, toda la culpa es de esos insensibles profesores de la universidad que me hicieron entregar proyectos finales, aparte de presentar exámenes. Bueno, la mayoría es cierto, excepto lo de insensibles.

Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo. Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, entre otros, es bienvenido. De antemano gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

_Una débil imagen aparece en mi mente, aquél día en un café, el día que la conocí. Ella leyendo un grueso volumen de Haruki Murakami, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su alma estaba dentro de la historia impresa en ese libro... profundamente perdida en ese mar de letras. Su taza aún estaba llena de café con leche, pero no había vapor emergiendo de él. La bebida se había enfriado y yo tuve la valentía de cambiarla por una nueva, ella a cambio me ofreció la sonrisa más linda que había visto en mi vida, además de su amistad (y su número telefónico, por supuesto). Yo me enamoré al instante, pero no tuve la misma suerte respecto a ella._

_El primer te amo que escapó de mis labios fue un mero accidente. Ocurrió luego de un año de conocernos, ella se había quedado a dormir en mi casa y luego de una guerra de cosquillas en la cual me dejé vencer, su rostro quedó muy cerca del mío. Se recostó en mi pecho para descansar y la razón me abandonó suficiente tiempo como para que susurrara a su oído ese par de palabras que tanto temí pronunciar._

_Ella no dijo nada, no me dio esperanzas pero tampoco alejó de mí la idea de seguir luchando por ser su novia._

-¡ATCHÚUU! –un estornudo, mi nueva forma de despertar.

-Buenos días Sumika san. –Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a mí, en ese tono que nunca sabré si es maternal o sarcástico.

-¿Noe san? –Abrí los ojos como plato y recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Este no es mi apartamento.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas pasado la noche aquí, aunque sólo llegaste a dormir. ¿Pasó algo con Azusa san?

-Aoi y yo estamos bien, en realidad no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó anoche. –Confesé.

-Ayer que llegaste me pareció que estabas ebria, o al menos no me pareció que estuvieras en tus cinco segundos… por lo menos estacionaste el auto sin aplastar las petunias del jardín de tu padre.

-Sólo bebí medio vaso de poche. Ayer acompañé a Hachi a una de sus fiestas absurdas.

-¿Hachisuka san? –y no era exactamente una pregunta, más bien era una forma de expresar que ya entendía todo. –seguramente metió algo en tu bebida.

-No, esta vez no. –negué. –De hecho no pude verla durante toda la reunión. – con _toda_ me refiero a los veinticinco minutos que estuve ahí.

-Hablando de Hachi san, ¿te entregó la invitación que te envié? -¡Demonios! Nunca leí el contenido del sobre, ¿tan embobada estaba con cierta persona?

-Sí, lo hizo. –y debe estar en alguno de los cajones del escritorio.

-¿Nos acompañarás? –Debo suponer por su mirada que ya sabe que no entiendo de lo que habla.

-Sí. –A dondequiera que sea eso y lo que quiera que sea…

-Bien. –dijo complacida. –Ahora anda a darte un baño y luego nos acompañas a desayunar. Tenkai san está ansioso por saludar a su adorada hija. –cariñosamente apretó mis mejillas, como si de un crío se tratara.

Me sumerjo en el agua y extrañamente me parece nostálgico... después de todo, esta es la casa donde crecí. Ahora me parece que todo es sólo producto de un sueño, un sueño hermoso. Siento un hormigueo recorrer mi cuerpo, un ligero ardor agradable en los labios. Estoy segura que ese beso no fue más que un producto de mi imaginación, parecido a esos sueños que he tenido desde hace algunos días… siempre es lo mismo: apenas concilio el sueño y veo su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa y seductora que de pronto desaparece sólo para tomar mis labios. Ahora mismo la estoy imaginando.

-¡Nee-chan! – Su voz infantil me trae de vuelta al mundo real, ese donde yo soy novia de Aoi y Kazama de aquella rubia. -¡Te etstrañé! –aún con su ropa puesta, entró a la tina de baño conmigo… supongo que lidiaremos con Noe-san más tarde.

-Mii-chan, yo también te extrañé mucho. – la envolví entre mis brazos.

-Mentirosa. –me muestra su mejor puchero. –si de verdad me etstrañas, vendrías a visitarme más seguido.

-y me encantaría hacerlo, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

-Pues no vayas a tu trabajo y ven a verme. –sacó su aplastadora lógica de kindergarden.

-Jajaja, claro que sí. Haré un esfuerzo por venir más seguido a ver a mi hermanita consentida. –acaricié su cabeza, sé de buena tinta que le encanta ese gesto. –ahora vamos a quitarte esa ropa mojada antes de que pesques un resfriado. ¡Banzai! –exclamé y al instante levantó los brazos.

-Sumi nee-chan. –Levantó su carita y me vio a los ojos.

-¿Mm? –

-Te quiero mucho. – ¿Cómo hacen los niños para ser tan agradables? No tengo más respuesta que otro abrazo para ella.

_Te quiero mucho. _Tres simples palabras que hoy en día le cuestan un mundo para pronunciar a la mayoría de los adultos y que una niña de cuatro años es capaz de decir fácilmente.

* * *

-¡Itadakimasu! –Dijimos a coro, como si lo hubiéramos ensayado un día entero hasta que saliera perfecto.

-Sumika. –Dijo mi padre sin ocultar su emoción por verme de vuelta en casa. –Me alegra que nos visites, hacía ya casi medio año que no venías.

-Lo siento, las cosas se han puesto un poco duras en el trabajo. –Y no miento.

-¿Hachisuka-san por fin olvidó que son amigas?

-Afortunadamente no. –suspiré. –Es… algo más.

-Algo más. –hizo eco a lo último que dije, invitando a que le contara más.

-¿Recuerdas a Kazama?

-¿El simpático escritor o su hermana menor? –Desvió su mirada hacia su sopa miso.

-Ella, quiero decir, su hermana menor… Ushio.

-No podría olvidarme de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo la buscaste? ¿Un año? –sonó resentido. –Gracias a Dios que apareció Aoi-san en tu vida… pensé que nunca más volverías a sonreír. ¿Por qué mencionas a esa chica?

-Humm, -dudé si debía decirlo, pero aun así: -Hace unas semanas comenzó a trabajar en la misma empresa que yo.

-¡¿Se atrevió a mostrar su cara frente a ti?!- golpeó la mesa con la mano que sostenía los palillos.

-Ella no sabía que yo trabajaba ahí. Además no es como si anduviera tras de mí.

-Más le vale. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por su causa. –Demasiado tarde para eso.

-Aunque –por alguna razón quise defenderla. –para empezar ella se fue luego de que fallecieron sus padres. –Punto para mí.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero pudo haber vuelto ¿De qué sirve que vuelva casi seis años después? –Punto para mi padre.

-¿Te mencioné que no anda tras de mí? Es más, tiene novia. –No sé por qué lo mencioné, quizás sea verdad que soy una total masoquista.

-Y bien, si no anda tras de ti como dices, –dijo luego de un largo silencio. –entonces ¿por qué la necesidad de traer el tema de Ushio Kazama?

-Yo… eh… -pienso un momento y no puedo explicármelo a mí misma ¿Por qué hablar de ella? En realidad yo…

-Hablábamos de que tu trabajo se volvió más pesado hace algunos meses. –me recordó el tema principal. –Dijiste que Hachi-san no es la causa y de pronto todo lo demás fue acerca de esa chica. Ahora déjame preguntarte algo. –levanté la mirada como señal de que le escuchaba. – ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

- Nada que deba comentar en el desayuno y frente a toda la familia. –declaré nerviosa, poniendo insistentemente la mirada en mi media hermana quien oscilaba su confundida mirada infantil entre mi padre y yo, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una pregunta peligrosa…

-¿Quién es Ushio? – lo dijo.

-Una amiga mía, preciosa. –respondí. A papá le dije "Hablamos después".

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en medio de un silencio incómodo y alguna que otra pregunta inquieta de una niña de jardín de niños.

* * *

-¿Aoi-san lo sabe? –Dijo en cuanto nos quedamos a solas en el comedor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo. –no necesita explicarme más, esas cuatro letras son suficientes para entender a qué se refiere.

-No, ella sólo sabe que Kazama es la hermana pintora de su escritor favorito, la chica que de casualidad trabaja temporalmente en el mismo lugar que yo.

-Debes decírselo, cuanto antes mejor. Antes de que ellas dos se conozcan en persona. –Bueno, eso ya no es posible, puesto que se conocieron hace mucho e incluso se llevaron muy bien. Pero no es como si se lo quisiera mencionar a mi padre, podría perder la compostura y eso sería muy malo.

-Lo haré.

-Hija. –dijo con cautela y luego hizo un silencio ceremonioso, uno al que le seguía una reflexión. –yo sé que aún sientes algo por Kazama-san, de otra forma no la habrías mencionado en la mesa, sin embargo tienes una novia que te ama, que se preocupa por ti y que nos ha llamado unas cinco veces esta mañana. Te pido por favor que valores lo que tienes y que dejes de aferrarte a lo que no quiere ser tuyo. –Auch.

-Mjm. –Asentí. -¿Dijiste que Aoi llamó?

-Desde la madrugada. Parecía preocupada, dijo que desde anoche no respondías el teléfono.

-La llamaré. ¿Está bien si la invito a comer?

-Ella puede venir siempre. –dicho esto me levanté de la mesa con rumbo a la habitación donde pasé la noche. Mi teléfono debe seguir ahí.

-Tenkai-san parecía molesto contigo.- dijo Azusa en cuanto puse en marcha el auto de vuelta a casa. – de verdad, durante toda la cena no te dirigió la palabra ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión?

-Sip.

-¿Por qué discutieron?

-Por lo mismo. –dije como toda una experta en decir mentiras. –Que casi no vengo a visitarlos, que Miho-chan siempre quiere verme. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

-Bueno, pues entonces deberías visitarlos más y ya.

-De hecho eso es lo que haré. –sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma. – ¿y a ti cómo te fue?

-¡De maravilla! –Exclamó eufórica, mientras tanto yo frenaba el auto atendiendo la señal del semáforo –Mi editor terminó la revisión de la nueva novela y este lunes comienzan a imprimirlo.

-¡Genial! ¿De verdad la terminaste sólo en cuatro semanas?

-Qué te puedo decir, estaba muy inspirada.

-Muero por leerla. –la miré a los ojos para expresarle lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

-Gracias. –Me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas radiantes. -Ahora si no te importa ¿puedes avanzar? El semáforo cambió a verde hace años.

-Bueno, –dije, -¿y de qué se trata esta vez? ¿Vampiros enamorados que brillan en la oscuridad? ¿Escuelas de magia? ¿O tal vez zombies que recuperan su humanidad gracias al poder del amor?

-…idiota.

-Sí, yo también te amo. Como sea, esto hay que celebrarlo ¿Pizza y cerveza esta noche?

-Me encanta la idea que tienes de una cena de celebración, Sumika.

-Qué te puedo decir, estaba muy inspirada. –ironicé su propia frase.

-Jajaja. –tomó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir algo en él, supongo que un memo.

Estacioné el auto frente a la casa de Aoi. Es un lugar amplio, solía ser una licorería pero por culpa de la recesión el negocio se fue a la bancarrota… justo en ese tiempo Azusa vendió dos millones de copias de su segunda novela, así que se dio el lujo de comprar el local y convertirlo en su casa.

-…em sí, con queso extra por favor. Ok, agrégale un refresco de cola, ujum. Gracias. –dije mi pedido amablemente a la chica que respondió el teléfono. -¡Ya pedí las pizzas!

-¡Perfecto! –gritó desde el lavamanos, donde seguramente se estaba quitando el maquillaje.

-¿Puedo saber por qué pedimos dos pizzas grandes? Digo, sé que eres una glotona, pero no creo que lo suficiente como para comerte una entera.

-oh, es que invité a… -En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. -¿Puedes recibir a nuestros invitados? Debo enjuagarme la cara.

-Claro. –Sonó el timbre una vez más. -¡Vooy! –Caminé deprisa y abrí la puerta.

-¡Hola! –saludó alegremente. -¿Tú eres la bondadosa escritora que nos invitó a cenar esta noche?

-No, yo…

-Tú debes ser Charlotte Munchausen. –dijo mi novia quien se paró justo a un lado mío para saludar al par de invitadas. -¿me equivoco?

-Esa misma. –respondió.

-Me encanta que tú y Ushio pudieran venir. Pasen por favor, acabamos de pedir la pizza, pero mientras podemos platicar un poco.

Es un alivio que mi novia sea tan parlanchina, que la rubia acompañante de Kazama también hable demasiado, porque yo estoy muda. Tratando de decidir si aquél beso fue sólo un sueño o si de verdad ocurrió, buscando entre mis recuerdos algo lógico. ¿Estuve en ese parque o desde un principio subí al auto y me encaminé a casa de mis padres?

Ahora todo parece confuso.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

¿Quién es Mii-chan?

Su nombre es Miho Murasame. Es la hija de Tenkai y Noe. Nació seis meses después del matrimonio entre ellos dos (Así es, fue concebida tres meses antes, digamos que el día en que se comprometieron este par de simpáticos personajes). Fue un embarazo muy riesgoso debido a la edad de Noe, además los doctores temían que naciera con síndrome de Down o cualquier complicación, sin embargo nada de esto ocurrió… aunque la familia entera la adoraba desde antes de nacer, pues hacía mucho que no había niños en la casa de los Murasame.

Esta niña es muy parecida a Sumika, a excepción de la miopía. Adora a su hermana mayor, pues durante un año entero, Sumi la cuidó (lo cual le ayudó a superar su repentina separación de Kazama).


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Un punzante dolor en el pecho me trajo de vuelta.  
Abrí pesadamente los ojos y veo un par de confusas siluetas frente a mí. Una de ellas presionaba con sus nudillos mi pecho.

-Sumika –La voz de Aoi sonaba preocupada… bueno ¿y qué me esperaba? - ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí. –dije tan fuerte como pude.

-Me diste un buen susto. – suspiró. - ¿cuántos dedos ves? –

-No lo sé. –sonreí. –tal vez si me pusieras de vuelta los anteojos podría responder tu pregunta.

-Ushio, ya puedes dejar caer su cabeza. -¿Es por eso que me sentía tan cómoda? –Al parecer la niña se siente lo suficientemente bien como para decir tonterías.

-¿puedes ponerte de pie? –preguntó la rubia mientras me alcanzaba los lentes… ¿cuál era su nombre, por cierto?

-Em, supongo. –digo con pesar, pues apenas y empezaba a disfrutar (conscientemente) de la comodidad de sus piernas.

-Vale, -extendió su mano. –te ayudo.

Lentamente me puse de pie.  
Por instinto o tal vez curiosidad, he girado sólo para ver su rostro. Y no lo pude ver. Seguía en la misma postura y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Lo único que puedo ver es su cabello castaño cubriendo su cara.

-A… Azusa. – decepcionada caminé hacia la cocina. -¿sigue en pie la celebración?

-Pues la pizza aún no llega… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, sólo fue por estrés –supongo – esta semana fue muy difícil. –En especial desde que me dijo que Kazama tiene novia, pero ni bajo tortura se lo voy a confesar. No tiene caso que lo haga. –Además no creo que unas cuantas rebanadas de pizza me hagan daño.

La noticia de que su celebración continúa le ha traído un inusual brillo a sus ojos. Acabo de hacer la buena acción del día trayendo la felicidad a Azusa ¿por qué demonios no me siento nada bien con eso?  
La respuesta a tal pregunta está sentada en el sofá hablando con una rubia y evitando hacer contacto visual conmigo.

* * *

Ya he vivido esto antes. Un grupo de amigas conversando pacíficamente, pero una de ellas concienzudamente no me habla, al menos no directamente, y cuando lo hace es por mera educación (y sólo Sí o No)  
¡No has cambiado nada Ushio Kazama!

-Aoi –dijo luego de comentar algo acerca de las últimas semanas que estuvo viviendo en Alemania junto a la familia Munchausen. - ¿puedes pasarme la salsa de soja? – y bueno… mi novia realiza la acción sin objetar el hecho de que la salsa de soja estaba más cerca de mí que de ella. ¿Acaso no piensa hablarme para esos miserables detalles? Por supuesto que no, a eso estamos jugando, a ignorarnos. Y si esto es un juego, inicio el nuevo nivel.

-Kazama san –dije tan amigablemente que ni me reconozco. -¿no prefieres una rebanada de hawaiiana en lugar de aderezar esas orillas? –señalé el resto de su pizza que tenía en su plato, que estaba a punto de ser bañado en salsa de soja.

-Claro, no noté que aún había – Respondió con falsa amabilidad y tomó un trozo de la pizza que indiqué, como si fuera un reto devoró casi al instante la rebanada. Un verdadero acto heroico considerando que odia a muerte la piña en todas sus presentaciones.

Su disimulada mueca de asco resultó tan cómica que lamenté el hecho de no tener una cámara a la mano.

-¿Murasame san? –preguntó Lotte.

-Lo siento, no entendí tu pregunta… debe ser por tu acento.

-Pregunté que a qué te dedicas. –Respondió con su habitual sonrisa infantil. –Sabemos que Aoi escribe novelas románticas y que ésta de por acá –señaló despectivamente a Kazama. –hace pinturitas. –"pinturitas" como si fuera algo poco destacable… -Yo soy modelo desde que tengo memoria, pero aún no sé a qué se dedica la famosa Sumika Murasame. –había algo en su mirada, algo que ciertamente me gustaría saber definir en este momento.

-Soy contadora. –Respondí. –manejo toda la cuestión de finanzas en las empresas Hachi.

-¿Contadora? Pensé que eras algún tipo de deportista.

-Karate… -dije recordando con cierta nostalgia aquellos tiempos en que entrenaba. –entrené Karate-do por un tiempo, pero después de entrar a universidad fue casi imposible volver al dojo.

-Eso no lo sabía. –mi novia me miró a los ojos. -¿Así que eres karateca?

-Bueno, em. Podría decir que no porque hace años que no lo practico.

-Una verdadera pena. – Aoi palmeó mi hombro. –Apuesto a que te verías envidiable en uniforme. –¿Es mi imaginación o Kazama acaba de asentir a lo que dijo Azusa?

-¿Y por qué no has vuelto a entrenar? –volvió preguntar la rubia acompañante de Kazama.

-Francamente… no lo sé. – ¿qué me ha vuelto tan sincera frente a esta chica? Tal vez sea que estoy frente a personas con quien de verdad quiero hablar sin mentir, o tal vez sea la falta de malicia con que habla ella.

* * *

En silencio recogimos la mesa. Ella puso en una pila los platos de cartón que usamos y encima de ellos las toallas de papel usadas –hechas bolita, por supuesto. – y en una bolsa de plástico metió las orillas de pizza que nadie quiso comerse.  
Mientras tanto yo rompí en pedacitos las cajas de pizza y luego guardé en el refrigerador la rebanada que nadie comió.

Desde que ellas se fueron, Aoi no me ha dirigido la palabra. Toda la noche ha cargado con esa pesada aura de "no me hables" ¿Por qué está así? No tengo idea, fue una noche muy amena. La única explicación posible es que su periodo se acerca y por culpa de ello dormiré en el sofá… pero si he de dormir en el sofá, supongo que prefiero prepararme para ir a casa, que además hace un par de días no me paro por ahí.

-¿Azusa? –llamé su atención un tanto temerosa.

-¿dime? –dijo distante.

-¿Hay algo más que deba limpiar?

-No. Ya está todo en orden.

-Bien, entonces yo también me retiro. –volteó súbitamente y me miró a los ojos por una vez.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó con cierta angustia.

-Si, no he ido a casa y me preocupa que haya correo esperando por mí.

-Pero mañana es domingo… creí que pasarías la noche aquí. –Ante tan encantadora cara de cachorro abandonado que ha puesto, no tengo más remedio que abrazarla y apretarla junto a mí con todo lo que tengo.

-Si lo pides de esa manera… -mi diálogo es cortado por un beso ansioso, uno de esos que te indican que la noche no ha terminado. En fin, tendré todo el domingo para dormir. 

* * *

-Buenos días. –Saludó luego de llamar a la puerta. -¿puedo entrar?

-Adelante Tomoe, buenos días. – dije sin prestar atención, mientras revisaba los nuevos presupuestos.

-Me estuve preguntando todo este fin de semana ¿dónde se metió Sumika Murasame? –dijo ella en un tono juguetón. –Pero luego de ver ese enorme chupón en tu cuello ya no hay necesidad de preguntar por qué te fuiste de mi fabulosa reunión familiar.

-Pues precisamente me enteré de que no era una reunión informal de negocios, además te estuve llamando y no… -levanté la mirada hacia donde estaba ella y me encontré con que tenía el labio roto y el ojo derecho amoratado.- ¡¿qué demonios te pasó?!

-Ajaja. ¿Esto? –señaló su rostro con una pequeña mueca de dolor. –Por eso debiste quedarte en la fiesta.

-¿y bien? –dije con la esperanza de conocer la historia.

-tuve una apasionada pelea a muerte por una chica.

-Si es lo que me imagino, por favor no sigas.

-No fue ese tipo de lucha apasionada. –rió un poco aunque al parecer cada sonrisa irritaba su labio roto. –Sólo que… digamos que sin querer le robé la novia a alguien y bueno, medio que estábamos algo acarameladas en la piscina y de pronto se nos apareció el mismísimo demonio… Sé que mueres de curiosidad por saber quién fue la que se atrevió a golpear mi hermoso rostro tallado por los mismísimos dioses, sólo por quitarle en un par de minutos a ese bombón del bikini de lunares, pero no te lo diré.

-En realidad no me importa saberlo. ¿Crees que eso logre sanar para la próxima semana?

-No lo sé.

-¿Te suenan las palabras "Reunión con los ejecutivos asociados"?

. Haré lo posible para que esto sane apropiadamente en tres días.

-Si eras capaz de eso ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio?

-Quería mostrarte mis heridas de guerra, además de hacer que el enemigo escarmiente un poco. –lo logró, ahora tengo curiosidad.

-¿quién te golpeó? –mi pregunta le saca otra sonrisa.

-En realidad no te importa saberlo así que quédate con la duda.

-¿Sumika-san? –dijo Miyako desde la puerta de mi oficina, cosa que hizo palidecer en gran medida a Tomoe. -¿Recibiste los presupuestos de… Ah, Tomoe-san aquí está. La buscan en recepción.

-Buenos días Miyako-san –saludé conteniendo la risa. –ya tengo los presupuestos desde esta mañana, en cuanto pueda te paso el reporte.

-Gracias Sumika. Con permiso. –tan pronto como había venido, se fue.

-Entonces ¿le robaste la novia a Miyako?

-Sí. –respondió cabizbaja.

-Jajaja. ¿De verdad?

-Bueno, en realidad ya tenía a esa chica en la mira ¿o por qué otra razón habría invitado a Miyako a la fiesta de mi hermano?

-Por no estar rodeada de sangre heterosexual, supongo. –repetí lo que la rubia había dicho aquella noche mientras tomaba ponche.

-Vale, ya he hecho suficiente el ridículo por hoy. Veré quién me busca en recepción.

-Te veo luego. –dije y volví a mi escritorio para continuar mi trabajo. Revisar precios de material y evaluar la calidad de éste no es nada divertido.  
"Necesito subrayar esto" me dije a mí misma y abrí uno de los cajones. Encontré encima de los plumones un sobre ridículo, estampado en distintas clases de flores… un sobre definitivamente elegido por Noe san y mi padre.

Esperaba cualquier ridiculez por parte de ellos, todo, excepto una tarjeta escrita con crayón. Un torpe garabateo en hiragana que dice un simple "Ven a mi fiesta". En la parte de atrás con los más complicados kanjis (dignos de un karateca) todos los datos del lugar y la hora.  
¿Cómo pude olvidar que se acerca el cumpleaños de Miho?

Hora de enviar mensajes de texto a mi novia.

-  
Para: Azusa Aoi.

¿Estás libre este domingo?

-  
Para: Sumika M.

No creo ¿Por qué?

Es el cumpleaños de  
Mii-chan.  
¿Al menos tendrás  
tiempo para ayudarme  
a elegir un  
obsequio?

Lo siento,  
Esta semana es imposible.

Al parecer Mii-chan tendrá que lidiar con un regalo al más puro estilo de mi pésimo gusto para elegir.

Luego de una hora terminé mi trabajo –al menos el que empecé esta mañana –así que salí un poco sólo para cambiar de aire.

Y ella, la persona con quien menos esperaba encontrarme (y a quien secretamente mis ojos ansían ver siempre), estaba justo caminando hacia la cafetería.

Adorable, con algunas manchas de pintura en sus jeans, en su blusa y una que otra en el rostro. Me siento tan valiente ahora mismo como para pedirle que me acompañe a elegir el onsequio para mi hermana.

-¡Kazama! –grité y ella volteó por un instante a verme, pero inmediatamente se echó a correr, pero como dije: me siento valiente.  
Corrí tras de ella y en menos de diez pasos estuvo a mi alcance.

-Te tengo –dije mientras la cubría entre mis brazos.

-¿Q… qué necesitas?

-Necesito que me des los buenos días. –le susurré al oído.

-Buenos días Murasame-san. –dijo nerviosa.

-Gracias.- dije aliviada de que por fin me dirigiera la palabra. -Em… En realidad te quería pedir un favor.

-¿qué favor?

-El cumpleaños de Mii-chan es este domingo y aún no he preparado su obsequio.

-¿quién es Mii-chan?

-Mi hermanita que cumplirá cinco… -dicho esto, la liberé de mi abrazo.

-¡Vaya! No sabía eso.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? -supliqué

-Estoy tentada a decirte que no, -guiñó el ojo- pero la felicidad de una niña está en juego ¿te va bien mañana saliendo del trabajo?

-Perfecto. –respondí.

-Bien. Entonces te dejo, necesito almorzar.

-Kazama. –la llamé otra vez.

-¿Necesitas algo más? –Si, necesito saber algo más.

-¿Por qué estuviste tan fría conmigo este fin de semana? – A su respuesta le antecede un inesperado sonrojo, uno que me vuelve curiosa ¿Por qué se sonroja?

-Eso prefiero no responderlo Murasame-san. Averígualo tú misma. –Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cafetería.

* * *

**Hasta aquí queda el capítulo diez. Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11 [POV Ushio] **

* * *

Bonito adorno el que llevo puesto este día.  
Es esta imborrable sonrisa en mi cara que ha estado ahí desde ayer, para ser precisa desde que fui invitada a comprar el regalo de una niña, al parecer la hermana menor de Sumi-chan.  
La palabra "cita" ha rondado mi mente desde entonces, a pesar de que nunca quedamos en que fuera una como tal.

Y no es como si a Sumi le importara, pero he decidido arreglar un poco mis uñas, incluso me maquillé un poco. Mi cerebro sabe que ella tiene novia, pero el corazón hoy mismo está dispuesto a latir desbocado… tanto que me da la impresión de que cada latido puede ser escuchado a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Hoy por alguna extraña razón es toda mía y disfrutaré cada minuto, no, cada segundo de su compañía.

-Buenos días Kazama-san. –saludó una entusiasta rubia que por alguna razón hoy usaba unas infantiles coletas.

-Buenos días Miyako-sama. –correspondí al saludo y la invité a entrar a mi improvisado taller, quiero decir, mi oficina.

-Podría acostumbrarme a eso. –soltó una ligera carcajada. – a que me llames con el honorífico "sama". ¿Cómo vas con ese trabajo?

-De maravilla. –contesté emocionada, pues no era más que la verdad. –Hoy realmente estoy inspirada. –Sí, muy, pero muy inspirada, lo suficiente como para pintar unos cien cuadros hoy mismo…

-Supongo que cierta idiota de lentes es la responsable de tu inspiración. –sonrojo en 3, 2, 1.

-Eso no es cierto. –negué inútilmente.

-Por supuesto que lo es, ¿o crees que no he notado cómo se te escapan miradas hacia donde ella se sienta a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿Fui tan obvia? –pregunté derrotada por sus suspicacia.

-Lo fuiste, eres un completo libro abierto Ushio Kazama. –palmeó amablemente mi hombro. –Ahora dime ¿qué hizo esa idiota para tenerte con esa enorme sonrisa?

-Nada, sólo me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un obsequio para su hermana menor.

-Y yo aquí esperando una historia interesante… una verdadera lástima que Sumika sea una santa.

-Hablando de historias interesantes, ¿Cómo te fue con la chica del bikini provocador?

-No lo sé. –respondió sin perder su sonrisa, pero el brillo de sus ojos, ese sí se había ido. –creo que durmiendo en una cama con sábanas de seda en alguno de los departamentos de Hachisuka… en realidad, -dijo luego de un rato. –debería agradecerle a Tomoe que se la llevara, sus caprichos me estaban saliendo muy caros, sólo era una muñeca que presumir en la calle, eso y una excelente amante, fuera de eso era una horrible persona... ¿Aún tienes el video? –preguntó con complicidad.

-Yo no, fue Lotte-chan quien grabó todo.

-dile que me lo envíe. –me entregó una tarjeta con su teléfono y correo-e impresos. –quiero revivir el momento en que le reventé el labio a nuestra jefa.

-Aún me pregunto cómo es que no te ha despedido. –guardé la tarjeta en mi cartera.

-Fui contratada por su padre, además estoy muy capacitada, así que no pueden darse el lujo de reemplazarme. –dijo orgullosa. –al menos por estos últimos años he sido irremplazable.

-Terminado. –sonreí separando el pincel impregnado de pintura verde.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendida. –Y yo que creí que sólo fingías ignorarme.

-¡Oye! Presté atención a todo lo que me contaste ¿recuerdas?

-Jaja. Lo sé, eres simplemente genial, iré por nuestra amoratada jefa para que le dé una mirada a tu trabajo.

Con la misma sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a recoger todo lo que había alrededor. Tapé los tubos de óleo, limpié los pinceles. Guardé todo el material en una caja de cartón.  
Aún no podía creerme que me las arreglé para pintar tres cuadros en un par de horas, más aún considerando que la temática no es meramente romántica, sino deportes.

* * *

De un momento a otro, se me viene a la mente la imagen de Sumi-chan metida en un karategi, lanzando golpes a un saco de arena… ¿cómo fue que incluso yo me perdí esa etapa de su vida?  
En aquellos días en que pasaba las noches en su casa, lo único que pude fue ver fotografías de ella sosteniendo un enorme trofeo ¡y tuve que verlas a escondidas!

-Son excelentes Kazama-kun. –dijo y mi semblante se iluminó. –Estoy encantada de haberte contratado para esto.

-gracias.

-De verdad extrañaré tenerte por aquí. -¿eh? –terminaste demasiado pronto con tu encargo.

¿Cómo fue que olvidé ese pequeño detalle?  
Diez cuadros, sólo debía hacer diez malditos cuadros y todo acabaría. Supongo que así son los repentinos momentos de felicidad: te ciegan, te ensordecen, hacen de tu memoria un desastre y luego de eso, te lanzan de picada al vacío.

-¿Entonces es todo? –Pregunté disimulando mi ¿qué es decepción o tristeza? Supongo que ambas.

-Si, eso es todo. –Me ofreció una sonrisa. –Felicidades Kazama-kun. Espero que esto haga que los ojos de la gente vuelvan a ponerse en tus pinturas, de verdad tienes talento... Aunque si lo deseas puedes pasar a despedirte de tus compañeros de trabajo.

-jajaja. –reí con ironía. –Más que haber cumplido con lo que dictaba el contrato pareciera que estoy despedida. –la última palabra salió con el justo tono de enojo que delató la falsedad de mi sonrisa.

-Si sirve de algo. –dijo Tomoe. –yo estaba pensando justo lo mismo.

-En realidad. –confieso. –si hubiera trabajado en cualquier otro lugar, uno donde no estuviera Sumi-chan, Miyako-san y tú, muy probablemente no estaría aquí lamentándome por terminar un contrato… tan pronto como recibiera el cheque lo cobraría y volvería a pintar encerrada en mi habitación. –suspiré con pesar. -¿puedo estar en la empresa hasta que llegue la hora de salida?

-Por supuesto que puedes. ¡Cielos! Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando puedas.

-Gracias Hachi-san.

-Gracias a ti. –Me atrevería a pensar que lo dice por mi trabajo, sin embargo hay algo en su forma de agradecer que me indican que es por algo más.

Le he dicho adiós a la amable cocinera y ella en respuesta me regaló un enorme plato de su mejor ramen.  
Me despedí también de Miyako y ella sólo me dijo "idiota, puedes pasar a saludarme de vez en cuando".  
También fui a despedirme de algunas chicas que de vez en cuando se pasaban a contemplar mis pinturas y algunas veces sólo a criticar y decir que ese balón de fut bol americano parecía un pan francés…

Me falta una persona, la más importante, pero me aflige el pensamiento de que ya no entraré a interrumpirla en su trabajo cada vez que se me antoje –y eso que solo lo hice por un par de semanas– además tenemos una cita en un par de horas (no exactamente una cita, pero me gusta llamarlo de esa manera)

* * *

-¿Estás lista? –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa luego de encontrarse conmigo en la recepción.

-Más que lista. –Sonreí a mi vez. -¿nos vamos ya? –Ella asintió y luego tomó amablemente mi brazo.

-Por acá.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y me guió hasta un Tsuru color gris. Subimos y en cuanto nos acomodamos el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor e hizo avanzar el auto. Todo aquello sucedió en un ceremonioso silencio.

-¿Cómo es tu hermanita? –Pregunté sólo por luchar contra el silencio.

-¿Cómo es? –dijo ella y me miró por un instante muy pequeño. –Físicamente diría que se parece mucho a mí cuando era pequeña, sólo que ella tiene un lunar en la nuca y no usa lentes como yo. –sonrió al recordarla. –Es un angel, una personita que me recuerda día a día que vale la pena seguir viviendo… siempre está inquieta, corriendo de un lado a otro, le gusta trepar las paredes de la casa hasta llegar al techo y hacer que mi padre suba por ella.

-Lo digo y lo repito ¡Me he perdido de tanto!

-Supongo que yo también me perdí de muchas cosas. –detuvo lentamente el auto atendiendo el rojo del semáforo. –Apenas el fin de semana me enteré que estuviste viviendo un par de años en Alemania, si me lo preguntas yo creía que estabas en el lugar más recóndito de Japón, pero nunca imaginé que te irías a vivir al extranjero. –aceleró una vez más cuando se encendió la luz verde.

-Yo tampoco imaginé que iría a vivir a Alemania, creo que las cosas simplemente se dieron.

-Y… -dudó un poco, sin embargo volvió a hablar. –¿Ahí, en Alemania quiero decir, ahí fue donde conociste a Lotte?

-No. La conocí en un pequeño café en Tokio, la ayudé a escapar de un par de paparazzis, incluso esa noche se quedó en mi casa… terminé contando ciertas cosas de mi vida y ella impulsivamente me ofreció huir a su país. –_Ciertas cosas_… supongo que ella ha adivinado a qué me refiero con eso, pues tan pronto como lo mencioné el ambiente volvió a ponerse algo tenso al interior del auto. ¡Y yo que juré que disfrutaría cada segundo a su lado! ¿Qué demonios me pasa!

-Ya estamos aquí. –dijo mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. –guíame hacia el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Vamos allá! –contesté aliviada de que la tensión se hubiera esfumado gracias a la necesidad de comprar tal obsequio. 

* * *

-¡Mira este! Es perfecto. –exclamó con su mirada brillante, una inesperada faceta infantil en ella que jamás creí poder ver de nuevo… sin embargo ¿En qué clase de mundo es perfecto regalar un par de pesas rosas a una niña de cuatro años?

-¿Estás de broma? –Pregunté –¿cierto?

-¿Por qué? –dijo con cara de no entender nada… al parecer no es una broma después de todo. –Mi padre me regaló unas iguales cuando cumplí seis. –No sé si golpearla en la cabeza por su respuesta o abrazarla por lo linda que se ve en este preciso instante.

-Creo que sólo eres un caso especial Sumi-chan, pero tu hermana debe ser diferente. Ahora haz favor de acompañarme al área de juguetería. –Empiezo a creerme que la infancia de esta mujer fue un poco diferente.

Caminamos entre las repisas repletas de juguetes para niñas. Mi amada pelinegra acaba de ver los juguetes para niña y no pudo ocultar su poco gusto por aquellos objetos… y bueno, no la culpo.

-Definitivamente no le regalaré algo como eso a Mii-chan. –señaló la pequeña plancha de plástico y luego la aspiradora. –Prefiero mil veces regalarle las pesas rosas que vimos hace un momento. ¡Venga! Yo quiero que mi hermana juegue y disfrute como nadie su infancia, no que se entrene para ser un ama de casa.

-No tienes que regalarle una plancha. –dije divertida ante su comentario (muy sensato a mi parecer) –de hecho creo que podrías regalarle una bici… -una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Y una bici compraremos. –Comenzó a caminar en busca de las bicicletas para niñas con el rostro iluminado. –Ojalá le dé muchos problemas a papá. –murmuró entre dientes.

Sencillamente estoy encantada de acompañarla este día. De ser testigo una vez más de aquellas muecas, de su simple sonrisa, de su brillante emoción. Me encanta ver que algunos aspectos tan lindos en su persona no han desaparecido con el paso del tiempo.  
Y me aterra saber que en cuanto pague la bicicleta de su elección todo esto se habrá terminado. Que habré de regresar a casa con la pequeña satisfacción de un pequeño momento en el centro comercial… y sólo eso, sin ningún pretexto para verla en la empresa.  
Haaaah, siento que voy a llorar.

-¿Kazama? –me llamó.

-¿Si?

-¿Me ayudas a elegir? Hay demasiados modelos. -¡Lloraré aquí y ahora si ella sigue poniendo esas caras tan infantiles!

-Claro. – podría bromear en este momento, pero estoy segura que se me quebrará la voz si hablo.

Señalé una de color rosa, con ruedas blancas y listones brillantes pegados a los manubrios. Ella por supuesto, me miró extrañada.

-¿Esta? –tomó en sus manos la misma bicicleta que acababa de señalar. Yo sólo asentí. -¿Te sientes bien? –ahora parecía preocupada. Yo asentí una vez más.

Sin decir nada más, cargó el futuro obsequio de Mii-chan y me invitó a caminar rumbo a la caja.

Con el artículo pagado y apropiadamente envuelto, salimos del lugar. Yo con este particular pensamiento de que estoy arruinando algo que apenas comenzaba a convertirse en una agradable memoria junto a ella. 

* * *

Guardó el obsequio en la cajuela del auto y luego me volvió a mirar.

-¡Y un carajo te sientes bien Kazama! –gritó enojada. -¿me dirás lo que te ocurre? –Se acabó, el maldito autocontrol y la falsa sonrisa se han ido a la mierda y una lágrima sale, no pide permiso, sólo aparece, recorre rápidamente mi mejilla y cae.

-Estoy feliz. –dije tragándome un par de sollozos. –Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado en París, de haber encontrado un trabajo tan cerca de ti y poder llamarte de nuevo "mejor amiga", me alegra haber tenido el honor de acompañarte hoy.

-¿De qué hablas? –Posó amablemente su mano sobre mi hombro.

-A partir mañana ya no trabajaré para la misma empresa que tú. –respondí incapaz de mirarla a la cara… a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas Kazama?

-Terminó mi contrato. Ya no hay ninguna razón para verte, ningún pretexto me queda ya para hacerlo. –Mi cuerpo temblaba, los sollozos prometían ser cada vez más fuertes.

-¿a qué te refie... –preguntó ella y yo la interrumpí.

La interrumpí… Fueron mis instintos, mi frustración, mi tristeza, todo aquello que sentía me provocó el arrebato de unir mis labios a los suyos.

"Te amo" grita cada uno de mis movimientos. "no he dejado de amarte desde entonces..." declaran mis brazos que te atrapan en caso de que quieras escapar… aunque tengas todo el derecho de huir.

Y me separo de ti, avergonzada de haber besado a una choca que ya tiene novia.  
La razón ha vuelto a mis sentidos.

"Soy lo peor" Me separé bruscamente de ella sin mirarla a la cara, seguramente debe pensar lo mismo que yo: que soy lo peor.

Y sus brazos más fuertes que los míos me atrapan esta vez, con una mano hábil hizo girar mi cuerpo para ponerme frente a ella, me obligó a verle a los ojos. Lloraba igual que yo.

-No... esta vez no me digas adiós. -Declaró y antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras me regaló otro beso uno que podría derretir al mismo sol... inquieta lo correspondí, tomé con delicadeza su rostro y me aferro a sus labios.  
Ahora mismo siento que sólo existimos ella y yo. Incluso puedo sentir el suave olor al césped, justo como aquella noche en el parque...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 11.

Muchas gracias por leer!

También agradezco de todo corazón sus follows y reviews, son valiosísimos para mi (y me ayudan a saber si la historia va bien)

Felices fiestas, les deseo un 2014 lleno de éxitos, de nuevos proyectos.

Hasta luego :)


End file.
